


Those Beautiful Yellow Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Cartman, Alpha Stan, Alpha Tweek, Alpha Wendy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bebe, Beta Clyde, Beta Kyle, Beta Nichole, Beta Token, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Butters, Omega Craig, Violence, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Around the time of Fifth Grade, children are expected present as a dynamic and form a tightly knit pack. South Park's Fifth Graders were no different. There was no surprises for some. Stan Marsh became a Alpha wolf, his friend Kyle Broflovski his Beta. Stan's group quickly rose to leadership with Stan leading the pack. There was some surprises during the presentations. Craig, who everyone thought would be the Alpha to challenge Stan, was a Omega. Over the years Craig stayed single, shockingly rejecting every Alpha that even got near him, all except one. During the years Tweek was forced away from the pack with his Alpha status so he wouldn't challenge Stan, becoming a lone wolf. A lone wolf that had captured the attention of Craig Tucker for years. After all those yellow eyes were sooooo captivating to the omega.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try something new. Craig and Tweek will be a little OC, but that is to be expected for the story. You will still have the same twitching Tweek and flipping people off Craig. I just wanted to have a different Tweek and Craig story is all. Tell me what you think. 
> 
> I don't own South Park.

**During the Fifth Grade**

 

A group of pups were running around in the park, their parents watching with fond eyes. Randy Marsh, the Alpha of his group was puffed up in pride and excitement. After all his own son was following in his footsteps. He was an Alpha just like his old man. His light blue eyes followed the black wolf pup, who was standing tall and looking over the pack he had just claimed. Beside him was a strange red wolf, with dark green eyes. A beta. Kyle Marsh. Stan’s best friend and second. Next to him was a dirty blonde wolf with mischief blue eyes and messy fur. This was the son of the poorest wolves in town, Kenny McCormick. A alpha as well, but one who had submitted to Stan as soon as he presented. Beside the blonde was a chubby brown wolf, with a dark scowl on his face.

 

This wolf caused Randy to growl a little under his breath, before Sharon nudged him in the side. He shot her a pitiful look, which she returned with a glare, and huffed in annoyance. It was hard to act like his Pack’s Alpha if she was always nagging at him. Stupid bitch. Turning his eyes back to the chubby wolf, Eric Cartman, he couldn’t help but stutter. That was the son of one of his omegas in the pack. Liane Cartman. The father of the pup was unknown, but it was known that the pup was sorta evil in his own right. The fat pup had always caused Randy to tense up and he had to fight himself multiple times to not attack the pup. It didn’t exactly help that he was an Alpha as well. Shaking his head, Randy turned his attention to his own pack to talk as their pups talked in their own newly formed pack.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Craig sat in his pup form looking at Stan Marsh as he tried to gather himself to make some big speech about becoming Alpha. He fought the urge to sigh in annoyance. There was nothing he could do about it but listen. He looked to the side at his two best friends. Token and Clyde were calmly sitting and having a pleasant conversation with each other, they both had tried to get Craig to join the conversation, but the only thing they got was a twitching paw, which meant in Craig language he was trying to flip them off. They finally got the hint to leave him alone after a while.

 

The black pup’s friends probably thought that he was upset about him being an Omega, but Craig could truly care less. After all it was nothing he could do about it, and his parents were completely fine with it. Even his father, who was a proud Alpha himself. Looking around Craig decided his probably was the only shocking dynamic in the whole pack. Everyone had always thought he would be an Alpha, the one to go against Stan for dominance in the pack. Thinking about it, Craig probably would have, but now it didn’t matter. It was alright though. He wasn’t the only Omega in the pack. This year’s pack had a decent amount. It was him Heidi Turner, Butters Stotch, some goth kid with red hair, and shockingly his cousin Red. As his dark blue eyes roamed over the group of kids, his realised that the pack was missing someone.

Tweek Tweak was not in the group conversing with everybody. The black pup looked around curiously now, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tweek. No one had ever seen him in his wolf form, many said that he was a defect that he probably couldn’t shift at all. Craig didn’t know if that was a rumor or not, but he wasn’t weak. After all Craig had seen it in his eyes with all the games that they played, which ended up with violence a lot, that the twitchy kid had some sort of wildness in him. Which was a disturbing idea because the kids parents, both betas, were the calmest out of his parents’ pack. As his eyes roamed the whole park, they were caught by a flash of golden fur. Quickly he zeroed in on the fur. It was a wolf pup he had never seen before, but it stood in the back of the park eyes locked on Stan with fear and curiosity.

 

As Craig watched with his own curiosity the wolf’s body gave a violent twitch. That was the thing that made Craig know that it was Tweek in the end. Giving a slight huff, Craig looked at his pack Alpha, and was shocked to see him rough housing with Stan. The rest of the pack seem to notice at the same time and went to go do their own thing now that their Alpha wasn’t doing anything important at the moment. Taking this as a time to get away from everyone else, Craig stood and trotted over to Tweek.

 

The golden wolf was still looking at the pack Alpha with worried eyes, but they quickly flashed to Craig as the pup got closer. The black wolf found himself tripping slightly as he noticed that the eyes were actually yellow, just like actual wolves. The the only thing that made them the least beat human was the fact that they held emotion. The blonde wolf pup blinked a couple of times and whispered, “C-Craig, what are you -ark- doing here?”

 

The black pup sat down beside the other and nodded. “You have to tell the pack Alpha your dynamic or you’ll get in trouble.”

 

Tweek winced at this and straightened up. Craig observed him with blank eyes. He had to admit that the wolf wasn’t ugly. His fur was a slightly bushy, but not too bad. His legs were long and looked strong, not all wobbly like everyone else’s. His tail was long too, bushy as well, reminded the black pup of a fox tail. He was skinny, but that was expected after all Craig hadn’t seen the wolf eat anything, except for drinking coffee. He looked quite mature for his young age and that was shocking.

 

“I presented as an omega,” Craig blurted out, not knowing why he would say such a random thing to the blonde wolf. “So if you are one your not alone.”

 

Tweek whirled around and stared at Craig with wide eyes. “Y-your an o-omega? Ngh! Everyone thought you were going to be an Alpha for sure!” At the end of his sentence a violent shiver over took the wolf pup. Craig huffed and looked to the side. He could feel his paw twitching violently, but he forced it to stop. That was the only thing bad about wolf form. No middle finger.

 

“Like I said it isn’t so bad. As long as Marsh doesn’t get any ideas, or those disgusting bastard friends of his,” Craig declared, looking at the pack Alpha with dark eyes. Just because Craig had accepted the other as Alpha that didn’t mean he had to like him. Tweek gave a violent twitch at Craig’s bold words.

“Be careful what you say, man!” Tweek yelped, his fur standing on end. “They might hear you and I don’t want to get on Stan’s bad side already!”

 

Craig flicked an ear and gave Tweek a blank look. “You haven’t done anything wrong yet.”

 

A whine escaped Tweek and he muttered, “I am an Alpha, Craig! He could make me a lone wolf if he truly wanted to. Jesus Christ! The thought is way TOO MUCH PRESSURE!”

 

Craig could feel his usually blank face grow shocked at the news. Tweek Tweak. An alpha. It should be impossible, but as the black wolf leaned in close to sniff the other he could tell that he was correct. The weak scent of Alpha was on his fur. They wouldn’t grow their own special scent until they were in middle school, but they gave out the scent that told people what dynamic they were and that was it. Leaning back, Craig looked at the gold wolf in shock. This had to be more shocking than Craig being an omega. Now the black wolf could understand why Tweek was feeling pressure.

 

Alphas usually got along well with each other in the same pack if they had a tight bond. Stan had that with Kenny and Cartman. However, he didn’t have that with Tweek. True they hung out together with Tweek when Kenny went missing for a time, but they quickly dumped him when the dirty blonde returned. Tweek was an outcast anyway, no one wanted to get near the twitch when he was in a mood fearing that they would catch whatever thing he caught. Craig found himself usually near the paranoid kid more times than not, because he was one of the few that didn’t annoy the noirette as much.

 

Things though weren’t going Tweek’s way today, as the sound of footsteps caught both wolf pups attentions. They turned to see Stan and his group approaching them. Stan was standing tall and his tail was standing straight up in the act of dominance. Kyle was standing beside the Alpha looking curiously at Craig and Tweek. Kenny and Cartman hung back with a dark look in their eyes. Stan eyed the blonde pup and spoke.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in wolf form before Tweek.”

 

The gold wolf twitched and he looked down. “I don’t like being in it that long. Causes my eyes to change colour for a while.”

 

Cartman snorted and snapped, “Makes you more of a freak then you already are Tweek!”

 

Kyle shot Cartman a dark look of his own, which the fat pup ignored. Stan huffed and leaned close. “Let’s get this over with. Your probably just a fucked up beta anyway.” With this Stan gave a quick sniff, and froze. Craig stood up and took a couple of steps back as a feral look appeared in the Alpha’s eyes. Tweek had frozen as well, his yellow eyes glancing at Craig in concern, but they quickly relaxed as they noticed the omega stepping away to safety. They then looked sad and resigned, like the blonde pup knew his fate already.

 

Stan acted quickly, biting into Tweek’s neck and shoving the younger to the ground. A feral growl escaped the black wolf’s throat, which echoed across the park. All the wolves, even the adults froze from the dominate sound. Tweek laid on the ground completely relaxed, his eyes only showing the sadness that he had displayed before. Stan, thinking that he had submitted let go of the wolf pup. Craig though knew he hadn’t. There wasn’t a scent of submission in the air, Tweek had simply laid down on the ground.

 

“So,” growled Stan, his blue eyes flashing in anger, “another Alpha has approached to challenge me for Alpha. What’s worse was that you were talking to one of my Omegas. That is disgusting.”

 

Craig growled and stood up. “I’m not your Omega, Marsh. He wasn’t even acting like he was trying to claim me anyway. He was only talking.”

 

“That still is an offense, Tucker,” spat out the Alpha pup, who turned his attention back on Tweek. “I don’t know you that well, spaz, but I do know this. I won’t allow another Alpha into my pack, especially a spaz like you in it. I call you a Loner Wolf now. You have no pack to go to, you will continue to live in this town, taught in this town, and such. You will never have friends though, and everyone will be your enemy. Now, LEAVE!”

 

The golden wolf stood up and his eyes glanced at his parents. Craig followed his gaze, but was surprised to see that the spaz’s parents, were glaring at their son in disgust. Like he was someone they didn’t know. Tweek let out a sigh and began to run out of the park, a violent twitch escaping his body as he ran out of the park. The newly formed pack began to howl in respect to Stan, who had just gave out his first Alpha command. The black wolf puffed up in pride, as Kyle shot his friend an awe looked. Craig just sat there though watching as Tweek ran past his parents, who ignored their son like he wasn’t even there. The noirette let himself feel pity for the golden pup before he buried it and walked over to his best friends. There was nothing he could do now, Alpha’s orders.

 

**Ninth Grade**

 

A howl echoed through the forest that surrounded the small mountain town. Craig was standing at the edge of town, right before one entered the forest staring with bored eyes. In fact, most of the pack was waiting for Stan to give out the howl that he had found something they could hunt. The noirette sighed and leaned against a tree in annoyance. Token noticed his friend’s sigh and glanced at him.

 

“You okay?”

 

Craig lazily flipped Token off and muttered, “I’m tired of standing here. We all know what is going to happen. The whole pack is going to be called to chase after some beast that isn’t even there before Stan gets all embarrassed as he realises that he was leading us all on a false trail. Kyle or Wendy will then proceed to find one, while trying to hide that they found it, and Stan gives chase again. It’s fucking boring.”

 

“Here I thought you liked boring,” Token teased, raising an eyebrow at the other. The black kid knew what he friend was talking about though. It was annoying to think about altogether. Over the years it was shown time and time again that Stan Marsh wasn’t that good of an Alpha, not that he father was that great either. However, everyone liked him. He was popular and that is what kept his status as pack leader. That and no one had ever beaten him in a fight either.

 

Then the howl broke out. The pack slowly came to life as everyone shifted into their wolf forms. Craig sighed and quickly followed. Quickly his human body disappeared and formed into an a wolves. Craig’s human body had grown shockingly not like an Omega’s. He wasn’t short and plump, like Butters. He was tall. 5’10 if he was correct, and had a thin body made for running. His hair had stayed short and thick. Blue eyes void of any emotion. Still flipping people off. Not Omega like at all, but he wasn’t ugly and that is what kept the suitors coming. All of which Craig despised.

 

Craig’s wolf form matched his human form well. His wolf form had long legs, probably too long the omega thought sometimes when he was running. Short black hair, same blue eyes. He wasn’t a bad looking wolf. Again didn’t help with suitors that Craig didn’t want. They were all disgusting looking at him and only seeing a omega. Something that they could fuck into submission and fuck some more. That usually caused Craig to attack them before they finished their second sentence.

 

Putting his mind on the hunt, Craig followed his other pack members, he found himself drifting to the back of the pack hoping to stay out of whatever Stan and his beta planned. Sadly it rarely ever worked. The pack ran the forest, leaped over logs and rocks and soon found themselves at a large river. Stan was standing sniffing the ground a look of confidence over his features.

 

The black alpha had grown up handsomely, Craig had to admit that. He was the tallest out of all of them, had a shiny coat too. His human form left nothing to desire however. The Alpha huffed and said, “I got the trail of something good! However, it moved on to down the river, where the rocks get worse. One could make enough noise that they would let the prey know that they were being hunted. A normal wolf would trip and fall to their death in an instant, but we have a wolf that is quite known for his consciousness and stealth. Craig! I need you to go down there and draw the prey this way for us.”

 

Of. Fucking. Course. Craig stood up, let out an growl and stomped down the river. He knew that it was a logically choice to send him. Probably told by that stupid red wolf, Kyle. Still though, Craig couldn’t disobey Stan’s order without getting in trouble. The Alpha would most likely beat him up and threaten to mate him to Cartman again. The thought was enough to make Craig gag. He had high standards thank you. That didn’t involve Eric Cartman in them. 

 

When Craig was a little bit away from the pack, he lowered his nose and followed the scent that was there. It was an animal alright, but not that big. Craig wasn’t that worried about it. The hunt was still early in process. The pack would find more prey before it was over with. Craig continued to follow the scent, to the dangerous rocks that were right beside the river. They were giant river rocks, all loose and would tumble right into the river if one wasn’t careful. Kenny had died here during a hunt once, but returned soon enough. It was a good enough warning to the rest of the pack though.

 

Craig raised his head and sniffed some more. The trail lead right to the wiggly rocks, causing Craig to curse in his head. He was starting to hate Stan Marsh more and more. Slowly, Craig cautiously began to make his way across them. He kept to the scent trail as close as he could, but the prey was small enough to crawl under the rocks, Craig was not. He lost the trail sometimes, but would always find it. As he was climbing over a rather dangerously wiggly rock, a howl echoed through the night sky, signaling that Stan had found another trial. That meant they were going to leave Craig on these dangerous rocks on his own.

 

The black wolf turned his head violently, blue eyes flashing to let out an angry snarl, but found that the quick movement hadn’t been his best judgement. The rock that he had been crawling on seemed to give in at that sharp movement. Craig’s eyes widened as he found himself tumbling down, and the rock making its’ way toward him. He got to his feet and scrambled over more rocks, causing more to shake loose and fall. Losing his footing, Craig began to fall down with the rocks, whimpering when some got too close for comfort. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would at least make it out alive.

 

Then the sensation of teeth sinking into his scruff got his attention and the feeling of him being lifted off the ground and carried away from the rocks made him let out a whimper, yet he still kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t tell you when he was gently placed back on the forest floor, or when they exactly got away from the crumbling rocks altogether, but he could hear them in the background crashing into the water roughly.

 

He laid there thinking that he could be in the water right now being crushed under heavy rocks, dying instantly, or drowning. He let out a long whine at the thought, letting himself lose composure as he thought about his almost death. There was a slight nudging on his side, to try and get him to stand up, but Craig just cuddled closer to the ground. A sigh broke beside him before the heat of another body cuddled up against him, and a tongue was gently licking his ear.

 

A purr escaped Craig before he could stop it, causing the other person to let out a weak chuckle. Huffing, Craig finally opened his eyes and glared at his savior only to freeze in shock. Before him laid a golden wolf, a wolf that he had only seen once but never forgotten. The wolf seeing that he had the other’s attention stood up and took a couple of steps back to give the omega breathing room. Craig though was completely focused on the Alpha. Tweek Tweak’s wolf formed was completely gorgeous.

 

That golden fur was a mix between dark gold and light gold. It was a little longer than average, but not by much. He had grown taller than Stan, his legs sturdy, and tail had grown longer too. It was so long that the tip laid flatly on the ground. The wolf’s head was handsome, perfectly sculpted, and those yellow eyes pierced Craig like they did that last time. Suddenly, Craig found himself wondering what Tweek himself looked like. He hadn’t seen him in forever. After turning into a lone wolf, Tweek’s parents had forced the school to make him take special classes, for retarded people, to keep him away from the pack.

 

Stan also had forbidden anyone into going to Tweek Coffee, if the blonde was working. Tweek kept his distance though. He didn’t seem to roam the town at all, Craig had heard some rumours about the blonde coming out after dark to stretch his legs before going back into hiding. Craig had found Stan to be quite ridiculous in his orders, but they had to be followed and more times than not Craig forgot about the loner anyway. As he continued to stare, the wolf let out a slight twitch and spoke.

 

Craig felt himself melting at the voice. It was deep, still had the stutter in it, and was a little rough, like he didn’t talk much. “A-are you o-okay?”   
  


The omega shuddered and forced his usually blank face on, and spoke, internally wincing at his nasal voice, it sounded so unattractive right now. “I’m fine. You got me away from the rocks before they squished me.”   
  


Tweek let out another twitch and looked at the rocks. “A dangerous pla-ngh-ace to go hunting.”

 

Humming, Craig got to his feet and was pleased to watch Tweek’s eyes roam over his body. “Why are you out here anyway? You know you could get in trouble. Not that I’m not thankful for you saving me life.” Craig winced at his words, knowing he sounded harsh.

 

The golden wolf though only let out an amused rumble. “I know. However, who am I to refuse the pull to the wild when it calls.” Craig was shocked to realise that he had said all that without stuttering. Tweek huffed and looked back at the rocks.

 

“He had you chasing a skunk in heat.”

 

At that fact, Craig suddenly found himself embarrassed. He probably should have realised that sooner, but probably had wanted to get the hunt over with as soon as possible. Tweek looked back at Craig, his yellow eyes glowing with amusement. Another twitch went through his body as he spoke. “Ngh! You would have been sprayed then humped. Seen it happen to a bear once out here.”

 

The black wolf blinked and huffed at the amusing thought. “Then I suppose the rocks would have been a blessing then.”

 

Tweek huffed and wagged his tail slightly. “You, ngh, should have seen it. One of the most amusing things I have ever seen. That bear was running for the hills.”

 

“And they sent me straight to it, knowing what it was.” Craig snarled at the thought, anger building that Stan had sent him to get humped and sprayed by a skunk. Standards dammit! “Damn those fuckers!” His left front paw twitched and Craig was considering turning to his human form to simply flip something off, but Tweek’s laughter stopped him.

 

“What are you laughing at!?” demanded Craig, his nasal voice rising in volume. Tweek yelped at the angry tone and took a step back. His long tail wagged slightly and the Alpha spoke, in a gentle voice.

 

“I’m not laughing at you, Craig. More so your Alpha. His nose doesn’t work all that well. I’ve noticed. It isn’t his fault, probably got exposed to something when he was a pup a lot to do something to it,” the golden wolf said, his eyes still glowing in amusement.

 

Probably from all the alcohol that he was exposed to, Craig thought, remembering that his father said Randy Marsh was an alcoholic. Tweek looked at Craig and another twitch ran through him. However, the wolf stepped close to Craig and gave a good sniff. “Yours works fine, however, you should have smelt that it was a skunk even if you didn’t recognize the smell of heat.”

 

Again, no stutters, Craig though. Then, he realised how close the golden wolf was, that he could smell the scent of the wolf. The smell of peppermint and cinnamon filled his nose. The smell was the best smell from an Alpha that he had ever smelt. It was a gentle scent, with an overpowering background. In fact, Craig found himself leaning closer and burying his nose in the golden fur. Tweek let out a yelp, but stood still.

 

“Wh-what are you doing? Are you going to bite me? Oh, God! Don’t do that! I haven’t done anything wrong!” the golden wolf pleaded. Craig snorted, but stepped back. 

 

“You smell good.”

 

Tweek twitched and looked the side. He looked embarrassed. “You smell, ngh, good too." He took a breath before speaking again. "You probably shouldn’t go back empty handed.”

 

The golden wolf quickly trotted of the a couple of bushes, his fur gleaming in the moonlight. Craig watched confused as the golden wolf bent down, and seem to bite into something. The sound of a slight cry of pain echoed through the night, not Tweek’s, and the golden wolf backed out from the bush. In his jaws was a fat rabbit, not an ounce of blood on its fur. Tweek carried it back to Craig and laid it on the ground, nudging it forward.

 

“T-there,” Tweek muttered, “so you won’t get in trouble.”

 

During all this, Craig’s instincts were screaming at him.  _ Alpha brought you food. Alpha saved you. Good Alpha. Submit. Mate. Mine. _

 

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Craig opened his mouth to speak, but a howl broke through the night. It was Token’s. He was wondering where Craig was. The black wolf looked at Tweek, who was starting to walk away, ears moving, probably on the lookout for Stan’s pack. Craig looked at the rocks and rabbit before calling out to the Alpha with a yelp.

 

Tweek looked back automatically, concern in those yellow eyes. Craig quickly spoke, the nasal sounding worst the quicker he spoke. “Tell me how to repay you for this. You’ve done way too much for me.”

 

The golden wolf looked shocked and then the expression in those eyes softened. Tweek turned and walked back to Craig, he leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the black wolf’s for a second. A slight twitch ran through the lone wolf’s body, but it didn’t stop Craig from leaning back against the Alpha.

 

“There is no need. You have repaid me enough. I have had someone to talk with me tonight, and also to cuddle with even for a little bit. Trust me. That is something that I will cherish forever.”

 

Tweek licked Craig’s cheek gently and stepped back. “You might want to wash my scent from your body. Stan might now scent things well, but others can.”

 

With this the golden wolf whirled around and bolted into the forest. A golden streak that quickly disappeared. Craig stood there watching his body tense at the thought of his Alpha running away from him. Shaking his head, Craig growled out, “He is not my Alpha. He is not my mate. Damn instincts.”

 

With that Craig grabbed the rabbit and walked into the river. He splashed around a little rinsing Tweek’s scent from him and the rabbit before running back to his pack. All he could think about though was meeting Tweek again. He was interesting and not so annoying as the rest of the pack. Plus, Craig stopped and looked behind him, he kinda met those standards. There was a flash of gold that made Craig tingle for a second, Tweek was watching him. Making sure he got back to his pack safely.

 

In a split decision, Craig dropped the rabbit and transformed into his human body. He sighed and looked out into the woods. He raised a hand and flipped off the trees, hoping that it was at least pointed toward Tweek a little bit, and stated, “I still owe you one. A conversation and a half assed cuddle doesn’t account for saving someone’s life.” A slight blush overcame Craig’s face and he wished he had his chullo, so he could yank it over his face. “Plus, I want to see you again, Tweek.” With that the omega shifted back grabbed the rabbit and ran.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tweek and Craig get to know each other a bit more. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this so far. Thanks for the support!

Craig sat at his desk, brooding. Not his fault, history was just soooo boring. The niorette glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that there was at least five minutes until class was over. Straightening up, Craig glanced around the room, his face still completely blank. He had this class with none of his friends. True they were all pack, but Craig personally wasn’t that close to them so in the end it didn’t matter. Sighing, the omega looked back at the clock with bored blue eyes. Two minutes. Leaning back and waiting for the bell to ring Craig’s thoughts slowly went back to the Alpha from the hunt that had happened last weekend.

 

The omega had wanted to go back to the forest during the night to see if they would cross paths again, but he got roped into some parties, homework, and his family wanting to spend time together. Nothing was stopping him tonight though. It wasn’t uncommon for a someone in the town to have the urge to shift into their wolf form and run. However, it was uncommon for Craig. If Craig felt the urge to shift then he did it in is room and slept. That was it. Suddenly, the bell rung. The omega stood up slowly, flipped off the teacher, who growled at him in annoyance and walked out.

 

He had two more classes before the day was over with and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to stand being at the school much longer. With that in mind, he quickly began to make his exit of the school. It was done rather quickly, at the end of the day the teachers cared less than the students around this time. Craig quickly ran though, wishing that he could shift to leave faster. However, he had his backpack with him and that wouldn’t be shifting with him. Growling, Craig lengthen his stride, and soon enough was out of school grounds.

 

The omega let out a sigh and chuckled in relief. That meant he had a couple of hours to himself before he was bothered by Clyde and Token to hang out, or being ordered by Stan to some party that he was throwing so the pack could ‘bond’. With that in mind, Craig went on his merry way down the road, flipping off every car that passed him, because he was in such a good mood. His stomach rumbled a little bit, causing him to stop and think of where to get something to eat. Then he had skipped out on lunch because Clyde was being a baby about something and had been annoying him all day long. 

 

With that in mind, Craig looked at his backpack and winced. He had to find a place to dump it before he did anything else. Thinking for a minute, Craig decided that he would take it to his house, since it was so close, and go find some food to eat. With that in mind, Craig went along with his plan. However, it didn’t stay that good. As he was walking, a black car stopped close to where he was walking. At this Craig paused in shock for a second before continuing walking a little faster.

 

The door opened and a familiar voice called out, “I thought school was still in session.”

 

The same voice as the alpha wolf from the hunt. Tweek Tweak had decided to approach Craig first. Taking a deep breath, Craig turned around and gaped at what he saw. Tweek Tweak matched his wolf form completely. He was tall, taller then Craig by almost a foot. His hair had that same beautiful golden glow. He was paler than the omega thought he was, but that was fine it suited him. He had a couple of freckles on his face, but they suited him as well. He had gotten muscular, each step that he took showed muscles flexing as he moved. There was dark circles under his eyes, showing that he didn’t sleep well, and those eyes were the same from when he was a wolf. That strange and beautiful yellow.

 

Tweek gave Craig a sheepish grin and raised a hand to rake through his golden mane. “H-hey, Craig.”

 

Craig though stayed completely silent, continuing to stare. Inside his mind though, Craig was freaking out. While he had wanted to see Tweek again, he wasn’t prepared right not. He hadn’t been prepared for the golden Alpha to come out of nowhere and sweep him off his feet. That and Craig had to admit that he looked hot. Better than hot really. Realising that Tweek’s smile was disappearing and a look of concern was in those yellow eyes knocked him out of his thoughts.

 

Taking a deep breath, Craig looked at Tweek and gave a small smirk. “I thought lone wolves stayed away from the pack.”

 

Tweek shrugged and then gave a slight twitch. “I can’t, ngh, help it. There is this omega that said he wanted to see me again.”

 

Huffing, Craig asked, “True, but I didn’t expect you to come to me. Thought you would like to stay hidden so Stan didn’t catch you.”

 

At this Tweek grinned and shrugged. “Stan’s in school being a good alpha model. That means most of the pack is in school as well, and the town in free for me to run around in. Besides more stores are open in the day anyway.”

 

“Do you not go to school?”

 

Tweek winced and gave a low groan. “Not so much anymore. You have to remember that even the special classes I am in have people of Stan’s pack in them. I literally can not be in there. It’s a lot of pressure, but the teachers understand. I can always go there after school.”

 

This was a shock to Craig. Yeah, he knew that Tweek being a lone wolf would mean that no one in school could truly talk to him, but to put his education at risk. That seemed like a bit too much, but knowing the pack Alpha it was likely he didn’t care all that much. Craig, gave out his thoughts, “Dude. That sucks.” He then glanced at the car. It looked brand new. Was a 1970 Chevy, something that had to cost a lot of money.

 

“You are the same age as me, dude. How the fuck did you get a car?”

 

Tweek shrugged and stated, “Paid for it. Ngh. Went to Denver and got my license there. There fake, but they do enough.

 

Tweek then looked back at his car. “I was actually heading to Denver to be honest. The teachers all have a meeting after school, so no classes for me. I can give you a ride home if you want though.”

 

“Why are you going to Denver?” Craig looked at Tweek in curiosity.

 

The golden haired alpha shrugged and said, “It is bigger than South Park for one. There are packs there, but not so many. Everyone is also okay with lone wolves too. It is a city after all. I can actually go to stores and eat at places as well. Was going to stay there for the weekend. Plus tomorrow is a in service day.”

 

“It’s only Thursday,” the omega pointed out.

 

Tweek nodded and looked to the side. “Takes awhile to get there and I like to stay away from here as long as possible.”

 

“What about your parents?”

 

At this those yellow eyes darkened and Tweek looked away. “I’ll be fine. Anyway, ngh, that ride. Do you need it?”

 

Craig stopped to think for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to have lunch at my house too. You know what! Your invited. You know where I live right?”

 

Those yellow eyes looked at the omega in confusion as the owner nodded. Craig nodded and walked toward the car. He passed by Tweek, who only watched him with yellow eyes. He couldn’t fight the shudder that passed through his body when he smelled the other’s scent in the air though. Tweek reached out and grabbed him on the shoulder as soon as the shudder passed. 

 

“You don’t have to go out of your way to be nice to me, Craig,” Tweek’s voice was soft as he spoke, no stutters. “I know that your instincts have got to be screaming at you with being around me. Don’t push yourself. That is way too much pressure.”

 

For a second confusion showed on Craig’s face before he realised what Tweek meant. Wolves were pack animals, and when around a loner then they would grow awkward and confused themselves. It went against instinct, yet, with Tweek there was nothing going on. He was comforted and relaxed in the Alpha’s presence; more so then he was with his own pack. So with that in mind, Craig said, “No. I’m fine.”

 

Tweek looked at Craig, yellow eyes full of doubt, but walked to his car and went in. Craig felt a wave of joy that the golden alpha wasn’t trying to smother him with such things as opening doors and trying to be a gentleman when he probably wasn’t. When he got into the car, Craig was overwhelmed by Tweek’s scent. He had to fight himself from closing his eyes and letting out a low purr from the smell of it. Shit. It was still as intoxicating as last time. Tweek was beside him letting out a couple of grunts, twitching a little bit, and then put the car in drive. Craig glanced around the vehicle. It was spotless, looked brand new inside. It was impressive

 

Leaning back in his seat, Craig asked, “Do you always leave the town during the weekends?”

 

Tweek shook his head automatically. “Only when I have the money and time. I work at the coffee shop almost all the time. Barely have anytime to myself. Not that I would have much to do anyway.”

 

Craig glanced at Tweek with a blank look in his face and asked, “Does no one in this whole town talk to you?”

 

There was a moment of silence as Tweek stopped at a red light. Then he sighed and shook his head. “Nope. Everyone gets edgy around a loner. Ngh. They don’t want to be seen with you and they don’t want to act like they know you. I have to basically beg to get my gas, and my parents leave me to fend for myself. The only thing they do give me is money for working at the shop. Other then that I don’t exist.”

 

With that Tweek reached down into the cup holders and grabbed a cup that Craig knew was full of coffee. Raising an eyebrow, Craig stated, “Still drinking that shit like it’s water, huh?”

 

At this Tweek snorted and took a big gulp of it. Craig’s dark blue eyes watched as the Alpha’s adam apple bobbed up and down as he drunk. Tweek quickly returned the cup and turned down a road. “You still live in your old neighborhood right?”

 

Craig nodded and looked out his window. He knew his parents would be at home and Ruby was at school. So he was completely fine with skipping school. Tweek suddenly gasped and stated, “I am going to have to deny lunch!”

 

Those blue eyes flashed immediately back to Tweek. "What the hell is it!” He acted unconcerned about the whole thing, but Craig’s instincts were going haywire.  _ Alpha thinks we can’t provide food for him. We have failed Alpha. _

 

“My scent, dude,” Tweek muttered, his yellow eyes glancing at the road and omega. “Your father is second in command to Randy Marsh. Alpha to his pack. He would be fucking obligated to telling Stan that I was hanging out with an omega in his pack. I would fucking shudder at the thought of what they would do to me.” As if to emphasize his point a violent shudder went through him.

 

Growling, Craig raised a hand and flipped Tweek off, who saw the action at the corner of his eye and returned the gesture naturally. Seeing that Craig’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened in shock. No alpha had ever returned the finger back to him. No. Whenever he had done it to any Alpha they would get all huffy about it saying that Craig needed to learn respect and that he should be punished and such things. Tweek, this golden alpha, simply shrugged it off and returned the gesture like it was an everyday thing. Fucking standards.

 

Craig suddenly wondered if his eyes had strange hearts in them as the two sat in the car, flipping each other off casually. Tweek lowered his finger and put the car to a stop. “We are, ngh, at you destination.”

 

Blinking, Craig quickly thought of an idea. He grabbed his backpack and pointed a finger toward Tweek, who twitched. “Stay right here, might take me few minutes, but I’ll be back.”

 

The golden blonde looked skeptical, but nodded. Craig snorted and leaped out of the car. He refused to say he ran to his house, more like he just took really quick steps toward it. Fishing into his pocket and digging out the key, Craig forced open the door and walked in. he ran to his room, slamming the door open. In the corner inside his cage, Stripe squeaked in shock. Wincing, the omega slowed down and walked over to the cage.

 

He glanced down at his guinea pig and gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry, buddy. I’m kinda in a rush right now.” The cute little rodent looked up, wiggled its nose, and went back to doing guinea pig stuff. Craig chucked and looked at his food and water. It was all fine. Nodding, Craig walked over to his bed and dumped his whole backpack onto the bed. Making sure it was completely empty, Craig rushed out of his room and ran to the kitchen, almost tripping down the stairs. 

 

He quickly opened the cabinets got his favorite cookies and pop tarts out. He then got some chips as well. He proceeded to dump them in his backpack. He then got the things out to make two turkey sandwich, putting on all the things he liked on it before wrapping it in plastic. He got a couple of sodas, put them in the backpack and zipped it shut. He nodded proud of himself. They had a proper lunch now.

 

With that in mind, Craig grabbed the food and rushed outside, making sure to lock the door and ran to Tweek’s car. The blonde alpha was in shocked as the omega leaped into the car and settled in like he owned it. He blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth to speak. Craig quickly stopped him though. He gave him the finger and ordered, “Drive to Stark’s Pond.”

 

The owner of those yellow eyes blinked and started the car, and began the drive to the pond. Craig sat there feeling restless for some odd reason. Suddenly he blurted out, “Did you get this car from the collector or something? Shit seems brand new.”

 

Tweek snorted and patted the wheel. “Fuck no. Found this baby in the junkyard last year. Bought it and fixed it up myself. A lot of nights me going to Denver in wolf form, carrying my wallet in my mouth to order parts at home.”

 

“Why not just call?” Craig asked. Tweek twitched and looked to the side. 

 

“The shop I go to calls the house of the client that they are ordering parts for. If my dad answered the phone he would have killed me. Likes to think no one knows I exist for some odd reason, but I do what I can about it. Helps that after the shop closes that I am basically free to do my own thing.”

 

“What about this weekend? I know for a fact that the coffee shop stays open almost all night.”

 

“That is when everyone has a day off. I’m free during the weekend. No one wants to see the loner.”

 

Craig this timed sighed and muttered, “I’m sorry by the way. I know I can’t do anything about it personally, but I feel like someone should say sorry.”

 

Tweek chuckled and stated, “Isn’t your fault. Besides it isn’t so bad. I just need to wait until I’m adult. Then I can leave this shithole. Or if it finally does get to me just live out in the wild. I wouldn’t be the first one to do such a thing.”   
  


“What turn wolf for the rest of your life,” Craig stated, his eyebrows raising. “I hear that you lose yourself if you stay in that form for two long.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Tweek said. “During middle school I stayed in my wolf form during the summer. Didn’t come home or anything. Just me living out in the wild. I enjoyed it shockingly. The only time I was worried during it was when, ngh, was when the packs went hunting. Other then that when school started back up I rejoined society. Or tried to anyway.”

 

A whole summer without doing anything. Craig thought back to the summers he spent during middle school. He went to parties, amusement parks, went on hunts, sleep overs, vacations. The only thing he actually dreaded was when his heat came. Other then that he always had a blast. Blinking, Craig looked at Tweek, who was starting to fumble with the radio. Finally after a while, he came across a song. A grin came across his face as he began to sing loudly.

 

It took Craig a minute to figure out he was singing along with Cher. A low chuckle escaped the omega as he watched the twitchy alpha jump around in his seat, singing loud enough that anyone driving by could hear. His yellow eyes glowed with joy as the song continued on, but soon enough it was over. Tweek lowered the volume still humming the beat to the song. 

 

“Singing to Cher?” Craig asked, raising an eyebrow. Tweek snorted and gave Craig a stern look, even though the niorette could see the amusement in his eyes.

 

“Excuse me. Do you have something against the Queen herself?”

 

“Thought Beyoncé was the Queen,” stated Craig, flipping Tweek off.

 

“Do think for a second, Craig,” chided Tweek, who was turning on the path to Stark’s Pond. “Before there was Beyoncé, Madonna, Britney Spears, there was fucking Cher. With her lovely voice that belongs to the angels above.”

 

Craig snorted and muttered, “Nerd.”

 

“From what I remember of elementary school,” Tweek said, parking the car. “You were a space geek wanting to go communicate with the aliens.”

 

At this Craig blushed and snapped, “Says the dude with the underpants gnomes.”

 

“Figured out a long time ago,” Tweek said, getting his keys out and hiding them inside his seat. “That underpants gnomes don’t come after you when you are a wolf.” Then the blonde proceeded to reach under the steering wheel, moving something to where a bunch of wires fell out. He then proceeded to do something to them before hiding them back to where they were. Craig only gave Tweek a confused look.

 

“Don’t want anyone stealing my car,” muttered Tweek. 

 

Craig huffed and said, “Come on.Two more hours before school ends. No one is going to take it.”

 

A violent twitch went through the blonde’s body, who snapped, “You don’t know that.”

 

With that the blonde leaped out of his car, closed the door before walking toward the pond. Craig snorted reached up and grabbed his hat, leaving it in the car. Tweek was standing before the water looking at it with dull eyes. Craig swung his backpack around and announced, “I have brought lunch by the way.”   
  


Tweek turned and muttered, “You really didn’t have to do that, man.” Then, his eyes went to his head. “Where’s your hat?”

 

“What you thought that we were going to have lunch here,” snapped Craig, raising an eyebrow. “I probably  wouldn’t be able to get you to calm down enough to actually eat anything. Do you know a place we can go?”

 

Tweek sighed and nodded. Then he shifted into his wolf form. Craig watched as the golden wolf took the place of Tweek. Craig quickly followed. As soon as he was in his animal form, he stretched for a second feeling the new bone structure and muscles. Then he glanced at Tweek, who was drinking from the pond. Acting completely on instinct Craig reached out and licked Tweek on the ear.

 

The reaction was hilarious. The wolf yelped in shock and stumbled away from Craig, falling into  the pond. The omega stood there in shock for a minute before a rumble escaped his chest in amusement. Tweek raised himself from the water, soaked, and glared at Craig. “What the hell, man! NGH! What was that for?”

 

“What so you could give me all those licks before, but I can’t give you one,” shot back Craig, feeling his left front leg twitch. Tweek snorted and walked out of the water. He walked a couple of paces away from Craig before shaking his fur out. 

 

“Dammit,” grumbled Tweek, before glancing at Craig. “Come on. I know a place not far from here.”

 

The golden wolf started walking away, and Craig was starting to grab his backpack when he froze. He had a sudden urge to comfort Tweek, something that he had never wanted to do for anyone before. He treated him just like he did with Clyde. Hell if Clyde had been the one to fall in Craig would be teasing him relentlessly right now, but with Tweek it was different. It was like he didn’t want the golden alpha angry at him. With that in mind, the omega whirled around and leaped onto Tweek.

 

The golden wolf, didn’t even stumble though, stiffening under the blow so he wouldn’t stumble. He glanced at Craig with wary eyes, as if he didn’t know what the other wanted. Craig fumbled a little bit, but got off Tweek quickly. He then proceeded to nudge the golden wolf, leaned in close to give the wolf a gentle lick on the cheek before retreating.

 

Tweek huffed and turned around in confusion. “Are you okay?”

 

Craig whined, not knowing what for, and muttered, “I just didn’t want you mad at me.”

 

The golden wolf snorted and said, “I’m not mad at you. Got no reason to, ngh, be. I’m just upset over me overreacting is all. Not everyday you get a sign of affection by a pretty boy after all.”

 

Tweek then froze as he realised what he just said. “I-I-I mean, that, what I w-w-w-as going to say. . .” Tweek trailed off again, looking to the side completely embarrassed and looked shocked. Craig was blown away from what Tweek said. It was good to know that the other was attracted to him as well. The omega huffed and spoke, his voice blank as ever.

 

“It’s fine, Tweek. Besides your quite handsome yourself.”

Tweek did nothing, but let out another whine. He then shook his head and muttered, “Come on. It is about a ten minute run from here.”

 

With that Tweek bounded off, Craig quickly grabbed the food and followed. It was a quick run, but soon Craig recognized where they were. It was a small clearing. Nothing fancy. Craig had his first hunt in this clearing. Tweek slowed to a walk and shifted back effortless into his human form. He looked at Craig and reached out grabbing the backpack. Craig shifted back as soon as the food was out of his possession.

 

Tweek simply sat down where he stood and opened up the backpack. He raised an eye at all the snacks, but simply grabbed the sandwiches and handed one out to Craig. The omega grabbed the sandwich and sat down beside the other. They both took a bite at the same time, Craig enjoying finally having some food in his stomach. Tweek ate slowly, savouring each bite himself. Swallowing a mouth full, Tweek muttered, “This is a good sandwich.”

 

Pride welled up in Craig and simply stated, “Homemade.” At his Tweek let out a huff of laughter.

 

Craig glanced at Tweek and asked, “What do you do in Denver?”

 

Shrugging, Tweek said, “I mostly just go to stores see what they have. Hang around a couple of arcades. Get me a nice hotel room if I have the money. Just waste time. I have a mission this time around.”

 

“What is that?” Craig asked. Tweek blushed and bit into his sandwich. Craig didn’t push him to tell, simply took a bite of his own and stared at the other. Finally, Tweek answered.

 

“I saw online that there is a drug that could repress ruts. I need some badly. Usually I wouldn’t care, but I can feel like this one is going to be bad.”

 

“How come,” asked Craig, finishing his sandwich.

 

“I’ve never been around an omega so freely before,” Tweek said, looking at his sandwich. “Not that there's anything wrong with you, but instincts are going haywire and I need something to stop it.”

 

“What do you think would happen if you didn’t take the drug?”

 

“You would find yourself in the middle of the night being pounced on by a alpha you barely know.” Tweek’s voice gotten stern, his eyes narrowing in disgust. “After all the kindness you showed me too. I can’t even stomach the thought about doing something like that to you.”

 

Craig stopped eating and then stated, “You seem like you have good control over yourself.”

 

Tweek nodded. “Of course. I spend a lot of time in wolf form. Your instincts are a lot stronger then. I’ve learned to control myself pretty well.”

 

The omega nodded and turned slowly changed the conversation. They talked about random things, like music, Tweek was a hardcore eighties fan and a fan to classical music as well. He even played the piano. They talked about hobbies, Craig’s being video games while Tweek liked to read. Studies they like to go into. Tweek wanted to go into music while Craig was still obsessed with space. Soon enough they ate through the food and Craig found himself enjoying the alpha’s company.

 

In the back of his mind, Craig was thinking that if Tweek was to come to him as a suitor then he would probably have a mate by now. It was strange thinking that but the alpha was so charming in his own right. Treating Craig like he would anyone else, if he talked to anyone else. Time flew as they talked until Tweek sighed.

 

“We should probably get going,” Tweek stated, twitching slightly and looking saddened at the thought. Craig huffed and laid on the ground.

 

“Do we really need to?”

 

“I need to get going to Denver. Your friends are probably wondering where you are right now.”

 

Thinking about it, Tweek was probably right. Clyde had a terrible thing about overreacting that made Tweek look like a saint. He was always thinking that Craig needed to be protected for some odd reason. If he couldn’t find Craig, he would go to Stan. Letting out an annoyed moan, Craig sat up and grabbed his backpack. Tweek had gathered up the trash and put it back into the bag when they had finished.

 

“I guess your right. Wouldn’t want you to get stuck in traffic.”

 

Tweek leaped to his feet and stretched. Craig took the eye candy while he had the chance. As the other was stretching his muscles his shirt rode up, revealing a nice muscular torso and a flash of ink. Tweek had a tattoo? That was hot. In fact, thinking about the alpha having a tattoo at all caused warmth to gather in Craig. He blushed and quickly transformed into his wolf body. Tweek did as well. They both set off in a quick run back to the pond. 

 

As they ran Craig felt himself wanting to test Tweek’s control over his instincts just a little. He couldn’t deny that his omega was attracted the the alpha, not that he could blame it. He himself was attracted as well. Something told him it wasn’t exactly one-sided too. Not with the way Tweek kept glancing over his direction during lunch. With that in mind, Craig got close to Tweek and ran a little bit faster so that he was in front of Tweek and let his scent rein loose for a second.

 

The reaction was instant. A low rumbling growl echoed behind the omega, causing his heart to start beating faster. He dropped the backpack and ran a little faster, goofing off now and ran through the woods, letting his scent drive the other crazy. Plus, he was running away from the other teasing him. Awaking that instinct to not let prey run from the alpha. Tweek had a good rein on his instincts, but not when the ultimate prize was in front of him. Craig sped up, leaping over things quickly enough, and letting out a couple of playful yelps. Tweek stayed right on him.

 

Finally, after running for a few minutes Craig came to a stop letting Tweek pounce on him. They both shifted back as they collided. Craig found himself on his back at the mercy of Tweek, who hovered over him, his hands placed on both sides of his head, body covering his, scent washing over the omega. Craig couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. His hungrily inhaled the scent of the alpha, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head when he did. Lust was slowly overcoming him as Tweek growled out, “Open your eyes.”

 

The omega whimpered and followed the alpha’s order and met those yellow eyes. Tweek looked completely wild. His golden hair a mess and he was breathing heavily. His lips were parted slightly and his whole body taunt. He looked nothing like the spaz everyone said he was, and everything like a complete, dominating, mouthwatering alpha that Craig wanted for his own. He let out another whimper and reached out to grasp Tweek’s shirt, making him lean in close the space between them closing.

 

“What are you doing?” Tweek’s voice sounded strained, like he was fighting himself, but Craig let loose his scent again. He wanted Tweek to lose this battle.

 

“Can’t help it,” Craig purred out. “Want you to be mine, Alpha.”

 

Tweek stiffened and looked at Craig with those burning yellow eyes. The distance between the two was closing as their mouths brushed against each other, but something tackled Tweek right in the side causing him to fly off the omega. Craig gasped and sat up to see Stan, in wolf form, growling over Tweek. The omega leaped to his feet to say something but was tackled himself. Clyde had his arms wrapped around Craig, looking at the other like he was in a panic.

 

“Are you okay, Craig? He didn’t hurt you did he? Didn’t do anything to you right?” He continued to blabber on when Token appeared, who was glaring angrily at Tweek. 

 

“I hope that fucker gets what he deserves,” hissed the usually calm beta. Craig finally spoke.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Stan finally shifted to his human form, taking a couple of step back to look at Craig. “I’m glad to see your okay, Tucker. Sorry you had to deal with this bastard alone.”

 

Craig growled out and opened his mouth, but stopped when Stan lifted a leg and kicked Tweek in the side. The golden alpha gasped in pain, but looked over at Tweek with conflicting eyes. Finally he snapped, his voice sounding much like enraged alpha, “The fuck you doing, Marsh?! I had that omega. He’s mine.”

 

Said omega fought the urge to whimper as he realised what Tweek was doing. If Stan was the find out that it was Craig that invited Tweek out and such he would get a severe punishment for messing with the loner at all. Craig felt tears welling up in his eyes as Tweek shouted out more things, like what he was going to do to him, what could have happened, turning the attention completely on him. Craig couldn’t tell when the rest of the pack got there, but almost everyone either in wolf form or human leaped upon the loner each landing their own hit upon the alpha. That included Clyde and Token.

 

Craig could only stand there in fear and sadness at what his actions had caused. A hand touched his arm and Craig turned to see Wendy looking at him with sympathetic eyes. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you, Craig. You know you can come talk to me right. For now though it would be for the best of you just leave this to Stan. Come on. I’ll take you home.”

 

The omega stepped away from the alpha and shifted. He glanced over at the pack as they forced Tweek to stand up. The alpha was bleeding from multiple wounds. His nose seemed broken. He was bruising already, but when those yellow eyes met his so full of sorrow and pain they changed for a second. Affection filled them and also some sort of gratitude. Craig knew what he was saying though.

 

_ Thank you for spending some time with me. It was fun while it lasted. _

 

Craig felt sick and he couldn’t watch anymore. He turned tail and fled. Running as quickly as he could back home. Cursing himself because he couldn’t say anything to stop this.


	3. Chapter Three

Half an hour later, Craig found himself sitting in his room, fighting the urge to fight something. After the fear and panic left his body all that was left was anger. Who did Stan think he was to attack Tweek like that? Tweek who did nothing to him at all. He knew that sadly Stan wasn’t in the wrong. The golden alpha had broken pack law by getting closer to an omega when he wasn’t allowed and a loner. All the alpha suitors that went to Craig all went to Stan first to get his permission. The idea of Tweek asking Stan to get close to Craig was nothing more than a fantasy.

 

A sob escaped his throat, which Craig tried to fight back, but found he couldn’t. A small squeak caught his attention, causing the noirette to look down at his bed. Stripe was rolling around on the bed, enjoying the time out of his cage. A small smile appeared on the omega’s face at the cute rodent, but it quickly disappeared again. He couldn’t even imagine what they were going to do to Tweek, and he hated thinking about it. Shaking his head, Craig raised a hand and ran it through his hair. 

 

His hat was still in Tweek’s car. He found himself glad that the blonde had it. It was something to remember him by. After all with everything that happened the courage that Tweek had to get close to Craig probably evaporated like it was nothing. A whine broke from him as he realised that he probably wouldn’t see the golden alpha again.

 

Another squeak broke the silence in the room, causing Craig to look down at his pet. The guinea pig was looking up at his master with his small eyes. The omega sighed and reached out. “I don’t know what to do, Stripe.” 

 

The rodent nuzzled the hand and continued to look at the omega. “I don’t really know him all that well, but I feel so attracted to him. Not in a lust way either. It feels like something deeper than that. I don’t know. I think he would like you. I think Tweek would be an Alpha that has a soft spot for small cute things don’t you?”

 

Stripe couldn’t answer with words, but he gave a small squeak before rolling on the covers again. Craig nodded and stated, “I’m glad you could agree.”

 

There was a knock on his door, causing Craig to look up, his face going blank. “Who is it?” He probably sounded too demanding, but the omega really didn’t want to talk to anyone.

 

There was a sigh and his little sister’s voice said, “It is me.”

 

“Come on.”

 

The door opened slightly and his little sister walked in. She had presented as a beta, which Craig always thought that she would be an alpha, but it didn’t matter. She belonged in the pack where Kyle’s brother, Ike, ruled. She looked at her brother in concern and stated, “Father is livid. He’s threatening the Tweaks right now. Calling a pack meeting they’ll be leaving in an hour I would say.”

 

Craig fought the urge to howl in despair at the news. Tweek at done nothing wrong. In fact, he was the one to push the alpha until he had pounced him. Shaking his head, Craig looked down. Ruby walked more into the room and put a hand on her brother’s arm. “It’s okay. Once day is through you don’t have to worry about that loner even touching you. He’ll be kicked out of town if you want it to happen.”   
  


“I don’t though,” rasped Craig, raising his head to stare at his sister with blank eyes. “Tweek did nothing wrong at all. I did everything. Me.”

 

Ruby withdrawn her hand and looked at her brother with a confused look. “What are you talking about, Craig?”

 

The omega suddenly had an urge to tell his baby sister everything. She usually kept quiet about these sort of things, so he picked up Stripe and cradled the rodent. He gave her a serious look and stated, “I need you to promise that you won’t tell anybody what I am going to tell you. I’m trusting you, Ruby.”

 

The beta nodded and walked toward the door closing it and locking it. Then she scurried back to her brother’s bed and sat down gently, criss-crossing her legs. She looked at Craig with those big eyes of hers waiting for him to start. Taking a deep breath, Craig started.

 

“Tweek did nothing wrong. I kinda pushed him to chase me. I let out my scent and ran away teasing him. I wanted him to chase me.”

 

Ruby blinked in shock and asked, “Are you close to going into heat? That’s probably why.”

 

“My heat is about a month off,” stated Craig, raising an eyebrow. “What I did, I did on my own free will. The only reason I’m talking to Tweek is because he saved my life. I felt like I owed him, plus, I wanted to talk to him more. He’s pretty interesting. I think you would like him if you met him.”

 

The beta stayed silent for a minute and then asked, “Can you tell me about him? You seem quite interested in him.”

 

At that Craig started talking, like the dam had finally broke that kept his words to him and told Ruby all about the alpha that had caught his attention. She sat there and listened to every word, a small smile growing on her face as time passed. Finally, Craig quit talking and looked down at Stripe. He had fallen asleep in his owner’s hands and seemed pretty comfortable. Craig smiled and whispered softly to his sister.

 

“Sorry for talking your ear off.”

 

There was a scoff and Craig glanced up to see Ruby flipping him off. Craig raised an eyebrow and quickly returned the gesture. The beta gave her brother a small smile and said, “Someone’s got a crush on an cool person is what it sounds like to me.”

 

The omega sighed and looked out his window. “I know. I don’t know why, but he grew on me pretty quick. Now I won’t be able to see him again because I was careless.” At this Ruby had nothing to say. After all what could she say when it was the truth. The two siblings jumped when there was a knock on the door.

 

Craig handed Stripe to Ruby, who let out a sharp squeak for his nap being interrupted, and walked toward the door. He opened it and saw his father standing there looking ready to leave. The large man nodded and said, “Me and your mother are going to a pack meeting. I know you probably don’t want to leave the house, don’t worry Stan said you can stay here, Ruby will keep you company alright. Me and your mother will be back later. Don’t worry, son. We’ll get this mess taken care of. You won’t have to worry about that son of a bitch again.”

 

The omega suddenly had the urge to tell his father the truth, even though he knew the man would be disappointed with him, but a small hand on his back stopped him. Ruby stuck her head out from under his arm and said, “Don’t worry, Daddy. I’ll keep Craig company. You don’t have to worry.”   
  


The man puffed up and said, “That’s my girl.”

 

Ruby sent him a smile and went back into Craig’s room. The omega looked at his father and flipped him off, to which the alpha sighed and put a hand on Craig’s head. “We’ll get this sorted out, son. I promise.”

 

Then he walked away. Craig closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his parents conversing and then the sound of the door opening and closing before the sound of the engine turning on and fading into the background. He opened his eyes and walked back to his bed, leaving the door open. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. Ruby didn’t say anything, only messed with Stripe, who was now sleeping on his sister’s lap.

 

************************

 

Craig was woken up a few hours later by Ruby, who looked excited and scared at the same time. The omega sat up and yawned. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but looking at the bedside clock he had it had been about three hours. Stretching, Craig asked, “What’s wrong, squirt.”

 

He glanced at the window and saw that it was late evening now. Almost time for dinner. Ruby shook him again and muttered, “There is a golden wolf that is sneaking into the backyard. Has your backpack and hat with him.”

 

At the news of the golden wolf, Craig flew to his feet and ran toward the backyard. He glanced out of the sliding glass doors and saw the golden wolf, limping across the yard. Blood streaked the beautiful fur of the wolf. His right back leg was up in the air, it looked like it had a bad gash on it. His left ear was torn, the top of it barely hanging on to the rest. One eye was shut. Scratches covered his face. It was obvious that he was in pain. The wolf didn’t seem to notice Craig though, he was looking around the surroundings and sniffing the air. He was on the lookout for the other wolves.

 

Slowly, still not looking at the sliding glass door, Tweek approached the back porch and dropped the chullo and backpack. Craig watched with sad eyes as the wolf turned and started to limp away slowly. There was a tug on his shirt, which Craig instinctively knew as Ruby, and looked down. In her arm was the first aid kit. She was looking at the golden wolf with wide eyes in amazement.

 

“You didn’t tell me he was that pretty, Craig.”

 

“Of course,” the omega said, flipping off his sister before looking at the wolf, “I wouldn’t be interested in just anybody after all. Fucking standards.”

 

Ruby looked at Craig and asked, “Are you not going to help him?”

 

The omega sighed and looked down. It was his fault the alpha was like that. Like he looked like he was hanging on from the brink of death. Whimpering, Craig closed his eyes and shook his head. He shouldn’t care over someone he barely knew, but this alpha that took a beating for him. The beta beside him sighed and muttered something about idiotic boys before opening the sliding glass door.

 

The omega’s head whipped up and stared wide eyed as the alpha whirled around, tensed up, and stared at Ruby, who ran out with the first aid kit. Tweek only watched her with cautious yellow eyes, that seemed wilder than usually. In fact, they made Craig stiffen at the look in them. He had been hurt a lot today and instincts usually took control when the shifter was in pain, but surprisingly, Tweek gently sat down where he stood and let out a whine.

 

Craig watched as the beta seemed kinda skittish around the alpha, who watched with sad eyes, until she sighed and looked back at her older brother. “Come help me get these instincts under control,” hissed the blonde, looking deadly. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Craig raised his hand and fired off the finger. Ruby puffed out her cheeks and returned the finger herself. Tweek during this had finally looked at Craig for the first time since he had arrived. The golden wolf stiffened and stood up slowly, raising his leg up, getting ready to run away from the other. Ruby turned around and begged to the wolf, which shocked Craig, because Ruby never begged.

 

“Please don’t leave, Tweek. Your too injured to just go on like that!”

 

It seemed like Craig wasn’t the only one shocked. The alpha glanced at the young beta and then looked at Craig with uncertain eyes again. This time the omega moved. He walked out of the house and outside, keeping his eyes to the wolf. “Just let us clean your wounds before you leave.”

 

Tweek hesitated and sniffed the air cautiously. Ears moving to see if he could hear anything. When there was nothing there, the wolf huffed and slowly laid on the ground. Craig walked passed his sister and shifted into wolf form.

 

The golden wolf jumped at the sight of the other’s wolf form, but didn’t jump up and run away like Craig thought he would for a minute. He just twitched violently and relaxed. Then, he put his yellow eyes to Ruby.

 

“Hi.” 

 

The alpha’s voice was so weak that Craig let out a loud whine and finished walking to Tweek to lay on the ground in front of him, eyes locked on the alpha. Tweek’s ear twitched at the whine, but didn’t turn to look at the other. Ruby shocked to be talked to by the alpha gave a small wave and slowly walked to the golden alpha.

 

Sensing that she was uncomfortable, Craig looked at his sister, and then Tweek. Then, he leaned forward and licked Tweek on the cheek. The golden wolf stiffened again, but didn’t jerk away, especially when Craig whispered, “Show her that you aren’t going to attack her.”

 

Tweek twitched violently, but slowly sat up. Ruby took a step back because of this, but froze when the golden wolf let out a pitiful whine. Craig gave the alpha space and watched as Tweek folded his ears back, the torn one only going back so far, opened his yellow eyes more so that they looked very wide. Then, he let his tail wag slightly, raised one paw off the ground and let out another pitiful whine. All in all. He looked like a complete wreck and absolutely adorable. 

 

The young girl watched all this and let out a small giggle. Craig himself let out a small huff, his own tail giving a slight wag. Ruby looked relaxed and she wandered closer. She sat on the ground and opened the first aid kit. Tweek watched as she first reached up to clean the cuts on his face. The alpha waited a minute to let the young girl get close to his face before reaching out and giving her a big slobbery kiss.

 

Ruby gave a slight squeal and leaned back. Her middle finger was raised, but the giggles and light in her eye gave away her amusement. “Okay,” giggled the beta, “you aren’t going to do anything to me. You don’t have to keep rubbing it on.”

 

Tweek only tilted his head and raised one ear as if confused by what she was saying. Ruby rolled her eyes and began cleaning the wounds on his face again. Craig himself sat up, still in wolf form, and waited until Ruby was done cleaning the wounds on his face before skipping his ear and getting to the cuts on his shoulders to start asking questions.

 

“Did they do all that to you?”

 

The alpha sighed and nodded. He looked at Craig and twitched. “I don’t, ngh, want you to blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault. I. . .I shouldn’t have lost control of myself like that. It was something that I should have never done, especially since I had practically bragged that I had good control over myself.”

 

Craig lifted his lips to show his canines as he growled out, “One would think that it is my fault. After all it wasn’t like you were the one pushing your instincts. That was all me. It is my fault that they beat you like that. It is my fault that all the packs in the community are meeting up together to deal with you. It is all my fault.”

 

At this Tweek was completely silent before whispering, “I think it was going to happen eventually. It just happened sooner is all.”

 

“Surely,” Craig began, grasping at straws, “your parents will speak up for you. I mean I know they don’t like that you are a lone wolf, but in the end of the day they are your parents.”

 

“On my way to give you back your stuff I passed the community center,” Tweek said. “I was in wolf form, so I could hear everything. My father was speaking. He was telling everyone how I was rebellious, was prone to overreact to everything happening around me, how I was a danger to myself at the end of the day. He also started to say that I was probably envious of Stan that is why I had done what I did. He wasn’t trying to help me at all, Craig. He was just giving them more reasons to hate me.”

 

The wolf paused talking for a moment before nosing Ruby away from his body. The beta gave the alpha space, looking confused, but didn’t say anything as Tweek slowly transformed back to his human form. Craig found himself wanting to howl in anger at the state of Tweek. The fur had hidden some of the damage done to him, Tweek was completely black and blue. His eye was swollen shut. He was also seemed more bloody, the wounds bleeding a little more from the shift. His clothes were in tatters, but still clung to his body. He looked even more pitiful.

 

The one eye that was open looked at Craig and whispered, “Looks like I’m going to get kicked out of the town, Craig. I thought that you deserved to get your stuff back though. Tried to be sneaky, but it didn’t work, huh?”

 

Craig didn’t say anything only continued to stare at Tweek with dark blue eyes. Ruby, however, asked, “What you are going to do then? Your still a kid! I know for a fact that you can’t just fend for yourself.”

 

“I don’t know,” Tweek muttered, turning his gaze to look at the small beta, “but I do know that I don’t have to worry about my wounds. Ngh. They had been looked after with such care I don’t even feel them.”

 

Lies. Craig knew they were with the way the other’s muscles were twitching and the look in his eyes. The black wolf stood and began to pace. Surely there was something that they could do. After all it was Craig’s fault that Tweek was in this mess. As his mind whirled around for an idea, Ruby began talking to Tweek continuing to clean his wounds, the two talking gently. It was obvious that Ruby was growing to like Tweek, with the small giggles that came from the girl were enough to show that. 

 

However, no matter when Craig thought of nothing came out like a good solution to the problem. He considered telling the truth, but he could already see that people would think of it as Craig’s omega instincts pushing him to defend an alpha. That they would still use this as a reason to push Tweek out of town. In the end it was hopeless. Shaking his head and whining, he looked at his small sibling and Tweek.

 

The blonde looked like a mummy wrapped in so many bandages, but he looked so excited and comfortable that Craig couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. Ruby had finished putting said bandages on the alpha and was talking about some show that she was into with the blonde. Her blue eyes were sparkling with the fact that she had made a new friend. Sighing, Craig shifted back to human and spoke softly.

 

“I have no idea what to do.”

 

Tweek blinked and stopped his conversation with Ruby. A gentle look entered his eye and he muttered, “I don’t think there was anything that you could do anyway, Craig. Like I said before, ngh, this was just speeding up the process with something that was going to happen anyway.”

 

“Still it isn’t fair,” stated Ruby, leaping to her feet with tears in her eyes. “I haven’t even known you for a full hour, but your not like any alpha I have met. In fact, I don’t think that I am this comfortable around Dad! You would make a much better alpha then Stan or Mr. Marsh.” Then, light entered her eyes. 

 

“You could fight Stan for his place in the pack!”

 

Both older males stiffened at the sentence and looked at the young girl with wide eyes. “Have you officially gone nuts, Ruby,” snapped Craig, raising the middle finger at his sister. “You know as well as I that Stan hasn’t lost a fight ever since he became alpha. Besides, Tweek doesn’t look much like a fighter to me.”

 

At that Tweek gave a small squeak and shot a glare at Craig in annoyance. Craig shot him the middle finger quickly, Alpha pride be damned for the moment. Ruby huffed and muttered, “I don’t understand why you aren’t allowed in Stan’s pack.”

 

“It, nigh, is an alpha thing,” Tweek stated, his yellow eye glinting in amusement. “They always want to go out on top. I guess he saw me as a threat.”

 

“If that is the case what about Cartman and McCormick.”

 

“Probably thinks of them as brothers,” muttered Tweek, slowly getting to his feet. He staggered a little and twitched slightly. “Anyway, I better leave. I don’t want you to get you two in trouble. Besides, I have a nice opening to leave without anyone noticing me.” He paused and then looked at Craig for a minute before a small grin grew on his face.

 

“I have to say thank you though, Craig. True we didn’t spend much time together and I barely know you, but I can say that I enjoyed it. I felt like I had a friend for the first time in a long time.”

 

The omega looked at Tweek with sad eyes and did the only thing he knew to do. He raised his hand and simply flipped him off. Chuckling, the bruised and beaten alpha raise his hand and simply returned the gesture. Ruby had walked a few feet away to let the two have their moment let out a vicious growl. Automatically, Tweek went on the defence. He grabbed Craig and then went to Ruby putting them behind his body and let out a vicious growl.

 

A returning growl answered him. Everyone stiffened as a low chuckle entered their ears. A fat wolf leaped over the fence that surrounded the Tucker’s backyard. Eric Cartman had been listening to the whole thing. Craig huffed and snapped, “What are you doing here, fatass?”

 

“Was patrolling the house just like someone’s daddy told me to do,” sneered the wolf, his eyes locked on Tweek. “Who was I to deny that poor desperate caring father, all the while his son was happy spreading his legs for a loner. A freak. A nobody.”

 

At this Tweek took a step forward and snapped, “Don’t you talk about Craig like that! He has done no such thing. The only thing he has done was treat me like a human being. Other then that he isn’t in the wrong. I took advantage of him in the woods, I know I shouldn’t have, but my instincts got out of hand.”

 

The fat wolf snorted and took a step forward. “How stupid do you think I am, fucker? I heard every single thing. I know that the omega was being a slut in the woods. It only makes sense after all. He has been able to drive away any other alpha that has even approached him. Then you come along, a weak alpha. Yeah right. He had to willing be spreading his legs for you that much I know.”

 

All the while Craig was thinking that he wasn’t wrong. He could see Tweek being a potential mate for the future, if none of this had happened. Tweek, however, wasn’t hearing it. He was acting completely like an animal. He was snapping his jaws, and baring his teeth. Craig reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping that it would calm him down. Then, looking with disgust asked the alpha wolf, “What do you want, Cartman?”

 

“Oh,” the fat wolf sat down, and seemed to give a devilish smile. “What I want is many things, however, I will make it simple. I will not call for backup to finish this loner off if and only if you agree to bond with me. What do you say, Craig.”

 

At this there was a moment of silence. Then, a vicious snarl escaped Craig’s throat as he lifted up his middle finger and shouted out, “Who the hell do you think you are?! As if I would ever agree to mate with your fatass! Ever.”

 

The smile that seemed to appear on Cartman’s wolf face vanished in an instant. The chubby wolf rose up and let out a growl. “Is that so? Well, that is too bad. I guess that I’m going to have to call the rest of the pack then, huh?” He lifted his head to let out a howl. Craig looked at Tweek, who was staring determinedly at the fat wolf, his yellow eyes showing no fear. Ruby was tucked behind him looking at the fat alpha with rage in her eyes.

 

As the sound was leaving Cartman’s mouth, Craig came to a decision. He took a step forward and said, “Wait.”

 

Automatically, those yellow eyes flashed to Craig. They were filled with anger and shock. Cartman stopped his howling and looked at the omega with a look of triumphant in his eyes. “Well, I am glad that you are able to see it my way,  _ Craig.”  _ The fat wolf basically purred out the omega’s name, causing Craig to fight the urge not to vomit slightly at the sound. He fought it though to speak to the other with a stern voice.

 

“I don’t want you getting ideas. I will agree to go on a date with you and see how it goes. You will get the same chance as the other alphas that is it,” snapped Craig, raising his finger to flip the other off. Cartman snorted and bared his teeth in anger.

 

“That isn’t what the deal was, fucker! You mate with me at all, or that stupid twitch freak dies. That is it.”

 

“I will die before I’m forced to be mated to you,” snapped Craig, his anger speaking out now. “I would even go as far to say that any omega that you go after will say the same damn thing. The only person who could ever love you is your damn mother, and I know that she has to be tired of you pathetic ass in the end of the day.”

 

Cartman lost in his rage let out a violent snarl and leaped at the omega. Craig stiffened his body and was ready to shift when a flash of gold past him and collided with the ball of fat. Tweek and Cartman rolled around in the dirt, fighting at each other with everything they had. The omega took multiple steps back and looked at his sister, who was watching the fight in shock. He turned back to see to his surprise that they had transformed to their human forms.

 

Tweek had Cartman down on the ground, his face still set in determination. He raised a fist and pounded it multiple times into the fat alpha’s face. Cartman got the upper hand suddenly by throwing a fist at Tweek’s face, who moved last minute so it hit him in the shoulder. Cartman kept the punches coming, so Tweek retreated a little from the other. Getting to his feet looked tough, but he stayed on them. His yellow eyes glowing in a way. Craig suddenly found himself watching with wanting eyes. This was an alpha he could suddenly see himself submitting to. This was an alpha that he knew if given the chance he would follow to the ends of the earth. His omega had already decided, the night that they had met during the hunt. Now, he finally realised what he wanted.

 

Cartman rolled to his feet, heaving with each breath, brown eyes burning with fury. A twinge of fear entered Craig a little. Cartman was a fighter. He had fought behind Stan multiple times against many opponents, and had won as well. He didn’t go down easy, but he seemed a little unsettled as he gazed upon the yellow eyed alpha. Tweek though seemed like he was in his element. He bared his teeth and let out a low vicious growl, which Cartman returned. The two alphas sized each other up before lunging at each other. 

 

Cartman threw punch after punch, but Tweek seemed to dodge it all. Whenever the alpha saw an opening he threw a vicious punch in. It took a matter of seconds before Cartman had a bloody nose, which only seem to enrage the other. The fat alpha let out a roar and gripped Tweek’s torn t-shirt, and tugged on it to pull the other closer. The blonde wasn’t having it though. He yanked back as well, and where his t-shirt was already shredded and torn it simply ripped from his body. Craig couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his body even if he wanted to.

 

Tweek Tweak did have tattoos. He had tribal tattoos covering his the front of his body, they looked much like the war paint that he wore in the Stick of Truth days, before everything went to hell for the boy. The sexiness didn’t stop there. He was muscular. A nice six pack covered his stomach, lean muscles flexing when he moved. His golden hair was soaked with sweat and clung to his forehead, covering his glowing yellow eyes. Cartman seemed shock by what he was seeing, and that is when Tweek took it as an advantage.

 

Tweek reached out with a quick jab to the nose once more causing Cartman to let out a yelp of pain. Then the blonde reach out once more this time to grab Cartman’s hair and drag him closer. As one hand had a tight hold on the other’s hair, the other grabbed Cartman’s chin, raising up his head. Once it was raised Tweek let go of the chin to punch the boy in the face straight on.

 

He did it about three times before he stopped a smell entering the air that shocked everybody. The smell of submission. Craig had only smelled such a thing when Stan had finished fighting for his right as alpha, to the opponent. He had never even smelled it on Tweek when he was getting beaten back when they were children and back in the woods.

 

In fact, he was shocked to smell it from Cartman at all. Who wouldn’t even submit to Stan like that when they fought as well. Craig’s omega let out a wild howl at the greatness of their alpha. Tweek lowered his hand, but kept a tight grip on Cartman’s hair as he growled out, “I’m leaving, Cartman. You don’t have to worry about that. However, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you will come up with a good excuse to why your bloody and bruised when asked later on. It wasn’t me. While I am gone I don’t want you harassing Craig. If he does not want to be your mate, who are you to force him to do such a thing at all. Another thing would be that if I even find out that you did I will return and you will find yourself like this. You will leave his sister alone and you will keep your mouth shut about this whole thing.  _ Am I understood?” _

 

Craig internally panted at the alpha voice that escaped the other. It caused his knees to wobble for a second, but he fought the urge to. Tweek released Cartman, who looked at Tweek with respect and shifted into his wolf form. The fat wolf bowed to Tweek and jumped over the fence, running off quickly. Tweek watched him go and let out a growl. Then he turned to Craig and Ruby. 

 

“I really should be going. I don’t want anymore trouble to happen.”

 

“How are you going to survive?” Craig asked. “I don’t think people are going to let you do much once they realise your age. Your not going to have a complete education.”

 

“I’m probably going to have to live as a wolf for a while, but it should be fine.” Tweek sighed and ran a finger through his hair. “I’ll figure something out. I could probably find some job in Denver, live in my car for a while. I should be fine.”

 

At this Craig fought a wince. Thinking for a second, he spoke, “I want you to meet me every weekend when the pack goes on a hunt. I’ll be able to supply you with food and such.”

 

Tweek looked shocked and gasped at the other. “I couldn’t ask that, Craig! That is too much and the risk of it all. . . you must be out of your mind.”

 

“I’m not. I’m not giving you a choice either. I will meet you every hunt, during every weekend. That is a promise. If you don’t I will have no other choice but to go to Denver myself looking for you.” Craig was stubborn in this. He wouldn’t be moved. This was his fault and he was going to help. Tweek hesitated and opened his mouth, but the sound of a car pulling in stopped both of them.

 

The golden haired alpha hesitated, but looked back at Craig with worried eyes. “Fine! I’ll see you next weekend. I doubt that they will even let you out of sight of the pack for a while.”

 

The omega taking what he could get nodded and watched as Tweek gave both siblings a wave before turning back to his wolf form and leaping the fence. His wounds were probably in worst shape than before and the bandages were in tears. Craig watched him go with sad eyes and sighed. That is when he noticed the torn shirt on the ground. He quickly walked toward it and picked it up.

 

“I’m going to go put the first aid kit back up,” Ruby muttered. Craig nodded and followed his sister, once inside he ran to his room, shirt in hand. Slamming it shut, Craig put the shirt under his pillow and sat on his bed taking a deep breath. He had put Tweek in a hell of a mess. Losing himself to his thoughts, Craig could hear his omega crying out for a mate he barely knew.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own South Park! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Hey before I forget there is some scenes in here! Just warning you! Enjoy!

Craig was running through the forest, in wolf form, with a backpack in his mouth. His ears were pricked up and moving around hoping to hear anything from the golden wolf. He hadn’t been able to hunt by himself for the first couple of weeks. Stan had been all over him keeping him close to the pack at all times. He ordered Clyde and Token to keep an eye over him, but Craig had gotten over that rather quickly. He had attacked both his friends, and Stan had almost attacked him because he was disobeying an order. Craig’s father had stopped him of course. The alpha had made Stan submit so quickly it had been amazing to see. 

 

That, of course, had put him on the bad side of the alpha, but it had gotten him free of the pack. Clyde and Token were buttsore over him attacking them, but Craig’s inner omega had been on edge with them around. It hadn’t liked them at all, but in the end it was worth it. Craig had been able to sneak out a backpack before the hunt, and when he requested to leave the pack to hunt for himself Stan had sent him off without complaint. As much as the black wolf hated to think about it Cartman had helped. He had snapped that the omega would probably attack a pack member while on the hunt, to which helped Stan make the decision.

 

Now the omega was running through the forest, going deeper then he had ever done before. He hadn’t caught scent of the alpha loner, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. From what he figured out from Tweek was that the alpha was smart. He didn’t want to be caught by any of the pack. Besides, just because Stan couldn’t smell that didn’t mean anyone in the pack couldn’t. As the omega continued to run, he was starting to lose hope that the alpha had left altogether. He was out of pack territory. He had been running a long time, but he still kept running. For some reason he hoped that the golden alpha was still around, but he was slowly losing it.

 

After running for a couple more minutes, Craig stopped running. He was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees, the half moon lighting up the forest floor slightly. Dropping the backpack the wolf sat down and sniffed the air, hoping to catch that cinnamon and peppermint scent, but he came up completely empty. If he couldn’t find him now it would have to be about another week before he could find him. His heat was coming up soon and that meant he would be locked in his room for a while. Sighing the black wolf bended down to get the backpack, when a low bark caught his attention.

 

From the shadows of the trees a wolf walked forward, looking leaner than a wolf should, and had those beautiful yellow eyes. Craig looked at the wolf and felt his tail wag slightly at the golden alpha. “Where the hell were you?” snapped Craig, even though relief was blooming inside him.

 

The golden alpha’s wounds had healed. His old limp nonexistent. He looked tired though, his head hanging low, and those eyes looked dull. Yet at the sound of the omega’s voice Tweek raised his head and muttered, “It is good to see you, C-Craig. I-I thought you weren’t going to come.”   
  


The omega fought a whimper and looked down at the backpack. “Yeah, sorry about that. Stan wouldn’t let me go hunt for anything by myself. Heck, I even had bodyguards for a while not a fun time.”

 

Tweek chuckled and sat down. A twitch went through his body. “I’ve been hunting the best I can, but there isn’t much prey out here. All of it seems to be in pack territory. I’m running low on money and that is being saved up for gas. Was fine went to Denver and got me some food, but not enough. I would go to town and sneak in my parents’ house, but I can’t even get in there without someone seeing me. I was lucky enough to get my car, but I almost got caught. Shockingly I was let go.”

 

“By who?” asked the omega, his blue eyes full of wonder. The alpha huffed and said, “None other than C-Cartman. I don’t know why, but he seems to like me for some odd reason.”

 

Craig thought for a second and then let out a rumble. “It is because he submitted to you. He sees you as a worthy alpha. I’m not shocked. You beat the shit out of him.”

 

“Barely laid a h-,” a violent shudder went through the wolf’s body and the alpha sighed. “I fucking hate withdrawals.”

 

At this Craig suddenly remembered. He shifted back into his human form and opened the backpack. “I figured that you haven’t changed clothes since the fight. I brought you some clothes I think you’ll fit and some food. I also got some coffee-”

 

He didn’t hear Tweek shift or even come near him, but he felt him as a arm wrapped around his waist and a body leaned over his covering him in his crouch so the alpha could look into the backpack. His blonde hair brushed Craig’s face, and he was so fucking close. Craig’s eyes widened and he looked over to see Tweek staring at his bag in wonder. “You have coffee,” asked the alpha, his eyes glowing with excitement.

 

Craig had to take a deep breath, feeling a wave of disappointment. After all it seemed like their closeness wasn’t affecting the alpha at all, his attention fully on the coffee that he was about to get. He reached into his backpack and grabbed the thermos. Tweek twitched behind him, leaning on him more, arm tightening around his waist. Craig found himself wishing that the other alpha would never let him go, but he sighed and handed him the coffee. Instead of wanking it out of his hand, Tweek grabbed it gently and put it to the ground. He then moved his free arm to wrap it around Craig and pull him close.

 

“Thank you, Craig,” whispered Tweek, pulling him even closer and letting out a low croon. Craig sniffed the air and could only smell Tweek’s scent. It was surrounding him, Tweek not reigning it in because he was no longer in pack territory. Licking his lips, the omega shivered and replied softly.

 

“It was nothing.”

 

At this Tweek snorted and released the other from his embrace. He reached and grabbed the thermos. He then proceeded to sit down against a tree, leaning against it, one leg stretched out, his other with the knee up. He opened it up, shaking slightly, and began to drink it feverishly. After a couple of minutes, Tweek lowered the thermos and sighed in content. “That’s some good shit,” muttered the alpha, feeling the twitches and shakes coming to a stop for a little. He didn’t even notice that Craig was staring at him with lustful eyes.

 

Which how could he not. Tweek was seriously tempting the omega, unconsciously of course. He was leaning against that tree, the moonlight giving his hair a silver look to it, his hair shadowing his eyes so that they glowed vibrantly. He had a five o’clock shadow, his scruff a darker colour than his hair. He was shirtless and wearing loose sweatpants. His muscles were tense and moved with each breath, as he sat there. A nice six pack gleaming in the moonlight. His black tribal tattoos proudly showing. 

 

As he was drooling, Tweek’s eyes flashing up to him and the alpha asked, “What else did you bring?”

 

Craig did nothing, could only feel his body warming up the more as he stared at the other longer. He looked absolutely delectable. Craig had never spent a heat with anyone and he had planned on keeping it that way. He had never been attracted to anyone and his omega hadn’t either, but looking at the loner in front of him his inner omega was chomping at the bit to have the alpha to himself. 

 

“-aig! Craig!” The omega was brought out of his thoughts by Tweek snapping at the other with concerned eyes. Blinking, the omega simply flipped Tweek before looking at the other with questioning eyes. Huffing, Tweek motioned toward the bag and asked, “What else did you bring?”

 

“Oh,” the omega gathered his thoughts and went back to digging through his backpack. “I brought some shampoo and conditioner. Plus some deodorant. I know that it seems stupid, probably should have brought a razor while I was thinking about it.”

 

“Not stupid,” Tweek stated, looking at the other with fond eyes as he took another sip of coffee. “I can always bath in creeks and rivers. Found a waterfall not to far from here to be honest that can be used too. When it starts raining I hide out in my car though. As for the razor you got me enough things. I’m grateful that you bought me this. Now you know that I am not dieing or anything.”

 

Craig quit digging through the bag and looked at Tweek with narrowed eyes. “Your talking like you don’t expect me to return back here.”

 

The alpha blinked and then narrowed his eyes at the other in return. “I don’t see a reason for you to come back. I am alive, you’ve helped enough, and by the smell of it your going into heat soon. I don’t want you risking your position in the pack and your safety to come and bring me things. That is quite stupid don’t you think, Tucker!”

 

“You can smell my heat?” 

 

Tweek snorted and closed the thermos. Craig was shocked that he had finished it off that fast. “Of course I can. Just like any alpha you might come across.” The yellow eyes flashed for a minute, looking completely furious at the thought of that, but the anger quickly left. He looked shakened instead, like he didn’t know what came over him, but that reaction caused hope to raise in Craig. It showed that perhaps the alpha was a little more into him then he thought.

 

Thinking, Craig reached into his backpack and grabbed the two burgers he had bought. He tossed them to the alpha. Tweek’s eyes glowed with happiness and he snatched the food out of the air. He unwrapped one and took a big chunk out of it. A moan broke out of the air as the alpha chewed on the fast food. Craig chuckled and took out a water bottle and the clothes. Tweek had lost himself to the food.

 

As the omega watched him he realised that he wouldn’t be here to feed the alpha for a while. A low whine escaped Craig, which caused Tweek to look up in concern, but Craig waved him off. Tweek looked at the other with worried eyes, but slowly went back to his eating. He couldn’t help, but feel the worry of Tweek starving, but it seemed like there was nothing he could do. Sighing, Craig watched as Tweek finished eating and spoke softly.

 

“I guess your right. I won’t be able to come and see you until my heat ends.”

 

The blonde nodded and said, “That is fine. I can hunt for a while. I’ll be fine. You’ve done, ngh, enough.”

 

The omega didn’t say anything, but he looked to the side with dull eyes. “Not enough. I’m going to be here after my heat with more food and things. I promise.”

 

For a minute Tweek didn’t answer, but when Craig turned to meet his gaze he was shocked to see the warmth in those yellow eyes. “I don’t know why, but I can’t see myself saying no to you.”

 

The alpha pushed himself off the ground and walked toward Craig, who straightened up from his crouched. Tweek reached out and wrapped his arms around the other. He let out a low chuckle and muttered, “You do what you want. I’ll be here waiting in the end.”

 

As he was put in the alpha’s embrace, Craig’s eyes had widened in shock. The alpha was being more touchy than usual. It must be the scent of his upcoming heat. Shuddering from the feeling of it all, Craig fought the urge to let his scent reign free so the other would go crazy for him, but he wasn’t cruel. At least he like to think he wasn’t. Taking a breath, Craig whispered, “I need to go.”

 

Tweek hummed and twitched slightly. He leaned back and gave the other a shaky grin. “I’ll see you later then, Craig.” His eyes softened for a second and he leaned in close whispering, “Stay safe.”

 

With this the alpha bended down, grabbing the water bottle and clothes. Craig shifted and grabbed his backpack. He looked at the alpha, who had turned to stare at him with those strange yellow eyes, before giving a slight growl and wag of the tail before running back to his territory. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Stan or the pack, so he decided that he would run home instead.

 

**Four days later**

 

It was insanely hot in Craig’s room. He was panting and whining; hoping for anything to let this unbearable heat leave him. He had his sex toys out, all which were only used to help him during his heat, but they didn’t satisfy him at all. Whining, Craig flopped about on his bed, his dick stone hard, but he couldn’t find anything that could bring him release. He had never had this sort of issue during previous heats, this time though it was like he was missing something. He was glad that Stripe had moved to Ruby’s room for a while. 

 

His inner omega was whining and calling for alpha, but Craig didn’t have an alpha. Never had and he had made sure that no alpha had gotten near him before his heat. It was so frustrating. A low growl escaped Craig’s mouth as he reached down and wrapped a hand around his leaking length. A whimper escaped his mouth as he slowly stroked himself, wondering why he wasn’t finding release. Grinding his teeth, Craig trashed around on his bed, accidently making his pillows fall to the ground. He cursed and reached for them when a scent hit his nose.

 

The scent of cinnamon and peppermint. Tweek’s scent.  _ Alpha’s scent. _ A loud and unrelenting whine escaped Craig as he sat up looking around his room with wide eyes. He lifted his head and began to sniff frantically. Tweek’s scent filled his senses, but he couldn’t see him. Knew in his head that he wasn’t there, but that fucking scent was sooo good. Shaking his head and beginning to think he was crazy, Craig turned around and saw a torn and bloody shirt where his pillow had been.

 

Tweek’s shirt that Craig had hid in his room. His eyes focused on that, widening as he reached out and grasped the shirt. He slowly pressed the clothing against his nose and gave a small sniff. The reaction was instant. Craig’s back arched and his eyes rolled in pleasure. His mouth opened wide as a violent moan escaped it, drool trailing down the side of his mouth. His muscles tensed and he dick twitched violently as spurts of thick cum escaped it. Another whine left his mouth as his orgasm died down, his dick softening for the moment. Craig moaned in relief and gripped Tweek’s shirt in a tight fist. He didn’t expect such a reaction, but god did it feel good.

 

He knew he had about thirty minutes before his heat started up again, but he didn’t really care. Glancing at the shirt, Craig reached to one of his toys, a simple dildo, but Craig was always for the boring things in life. Moving around on his bed, making sure that it was back to its proper form as a nest, Craig relaxed for a minute. He was prepared for the next wave, but his thoughts were to the golden alpha. Of course he would be the only way for the omega to find relief during his heats. 

 

As he continued to think about the alpha, wondering if he was okay or not, his thoughts began to change drastically. They changed to how Tweek looked beating Cartman in the fight. How the alpha looked during the fight. How untamable he looked, much like a true alpha should look like. Then to the night before. How he had looked with his tattoos and muscles on display for Craig. Those yellow eyes piercing his soul. A whine escaped him and his length gave a violent twitch. Moaning, Craig rolled onto his knees, grabbing the dildo and bending forward. He reached behind him, feeling the slick escape his body. 

 

A shudder broke from him as the dildo slowly entered his body. A guttural moan escaped Craig’s throat as he began to move the toy slowly. He stayed in that position for a while, moaning at the feeling of the dildo, but after a while it wasn’t doing much for him. It wasn’t bringing him that sweet relief. Opening his eyes, Craig noticed through dazed eyes the shirt. He let go of the dildo, which was still inside him, and rolled onto his back. He pulled his legs up, so his knees were in the air and reached for the shirt. Before taking a whiff of the tempting clothing, Craig decided to try and please himself first.

 

He slowly reached down his body until he met his cock. A hiss escaped him, causing him to toss his head slightly, sweaty black hair moving around messily. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself for a couple of minutes. As he did his eyes continued to be locked on the shirt, which was literally calling his name. Closing his eyes, Craig reached out and grabbed the shirt. Slowly, so he could favor his reaction, Craig pressed the shirt against his face before moving his hand past his cock and onto the dildo sticking out of him. 

 

Taking a slight whiff was enough for his body to tremble violently, slick pouring around the dildo and onto his bed. He didn’t cum though, no, he wanted to enjoy this. Taking deep whiffs of the alpha’s scent, Craig let his imagination go crazy. Letting himself see the fantasy as if it was actually happening.

 

_ The alpha appeared over him, his yellow eyes glowing. He was sweaty and still shirtless, droplets of sweat running down his body. He was holding himself up by his hands, not letting their bodies touch. A twitch went through him as the alpha leaned in close. So close, that their lips almost met.  _ Craig whimpered, wishing that the alpha was with him.  _ Tweek smirked, his eyes glowing with lust and amusement as he reached out and cupped Craig’s face with this hand. _

 

_ “Hello, lovely,” he whispered, still not letting their lips touch.  _ Craig whined, hoping the alpha would feel pity on him so that they could meet.  _ Tweek only chuckled at the other’s helpless look. _

 

_ “I ran all the way here,” whispered Tweek, who was still cupping his face. “I came hoping that you would be on your knees, whining for my cock, demanding it, yearning for it, but here I come seeing you get off on my scent so easily. I must admit, I enjoy the look of it. Coming simply from the scent of your alpha.” _

 

Craig’s hands were busy. One beating his dick as fast as he could, the other moving the dildo in a unsteady pace, the end of it hitting his prostate sometimes, which caused tremors to happen to his body. “Only yours, alpha,” whispered Craig, breathing heavily. “Only yours.”

 

_ “Mmmm,” Tweek leaned in close and buried his nose in Craig’s hair. “Such a hefty promise to a loner. What would your alpha think?” _

 

“Not my alpha. Only you,” purred Craig, closing his eyes.

 

_ “Only me.” A smirk came across Tweek’s face, as his hand moved from his face to run down his body to trail across his stomach. “I’m honoured.” _

 

Craig clenched his teeth and whined, his body arching into the invisible touch. 

 

_ Tweek’s hand continued to run down his body until it reached his cock. The alpha pulled away from the omega to sit on his knees, which kept him away from Craig’s body.  _ Craig let out a desperate whine, wishing for his alpha to return to him.  _ Tweek smirked and reached to wrap his hand around Craig’s cock, which surrounded Craig’s own hand. He tightened his hold, which caused Craig to do the same. _

 

A violent whine escaped Craig.  _ Tweek’s eyes glanced at the door slowly, a smirk coming across his face, before he looked back to Craig. “I would be a little quieter, Craig. Your parents might think that you have an alpha in the room with you. They might barge in and could you imagine what they would see? They would see their son, sniffing the clothing of an alpha that they both hate, whining for his knot. They would take that clothing away.” _

 

Craig gave a growl, his hands stopped moving. “My alpha! Mine!”

 

_ “If only, lovely,” Tweek purred, and began to stroke Craig’s dick, which made Craig move his hand. “However, I’m only here for a little bit. Let’s make the most of it, darling.” Tweek winked, his yellow eyes moving to gaze at their moving hands. “I bet you imagine that it was only me doing that to you. Not just your hand all by yourself. I know you do.” _

 

Craig whined, his face pressed against the shirt, as he nodded. Of course he wished it was Tweek touching him right now, but it was impossible his imagination would have to do.

 

_ The golden alpha let out a low croon, before he moved his hand from Craig’s body. He leaned over him again, putting his face close to his, mouth near Craig’s ear. “I bet you wish that dildo was actually my cock fucking you. Don’t you?” _

 

Craig removed his hand from his dick to cover his mouth as he body began to twitch uncontrollably. His orgasm was right around the corner, a numbing sensation spreading across his body. A purr escaped him as he realised that this was going to be fucking good.

 

_ “Could you imagine it if it was me,” growled Tweek, his breath moving against Craig’s ear. “It could be my thrust bringing you to cum. My knot slowly filling you. Making sure not an ounce of my cock would escape you. Not letting a single drop go and you would take it all like a good boy wouldn’t you?” _

 

“Good boy. . .good. . .boy for Alpha,” purred Craig.

 

_ “My good boy,” whispered Tweek, “my good boy who is going to come right now!” _

 

**A week later**

 

Craig was standing in the kitchen nibbling on a cookie, staring at his mother with emotionless eyes. His mother had ignored him at first, only sending him the finger, which Craig had returned quickly. It was only those two. Ruby was at a pack meeting and Thomas was at work. Craig’s heat had finally ended and he was eating a well earned snack after all that.

 

Finally, after getting tired of the silence, Craig looked at his mother with expectant eyes and asked, “Is there such a thing as knowing who your mate is?”

 

His mother’s sharp blue eyes raised to gaze at him for a minute. “What’s this coming from?”

 

Craig gave a shrug and muttered, “Heard Token talking about it before I went to heat. Saying that my omega must know who my alpha is for never choosing an other alphas that came near me.”

 

“Those sort of things belong in legends and fairy tales, dear,” muttered Laura, gazing at her son in concern. “Maybe you are too picky, son. Are you worried you won’t find a mate?”

 

Her only answer was the finger before Craig took a deep breath. “All in all, mom, I’m interested. Can you just tell me about it or not?”

 

“Fucking rude,” muttered the blonde mother, before she began telling her son what she knew of the stories. How omegas were able to tell who their alpha is and the only way for an alpha to know if they smell the omega in heat. Not before or after only during. Omegas gave a scent off that only their destined mates would smell. Craig listened to it all and nodded. Then he sighed and flipped his mother off again.

 

“I hope to fuck that doesn’t happen to me,” muttered Craig. “Seems gay as fuck.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Laura stated, “Says my omega son, who has already come out of the closet and such.”

 

Blinking Craig simply shrugged and stated, “I’m a different type of gay as fuck, mommy.” All this said with dull nasal voice and blank face. Laura sighed and shook her head. She truly didn’t know what to do with her son.

 

**Two days later**

 

Craig was running through the woods as quickly as he could. He had snuck out of his house, the hunt already done and over with, but he needed to see Tweek. Carrying the backpack in his mouth, the omega ran until he reached where he had met up with Tweek last time. Panting he sat the backpack down and let out a small howl. He could run around a little bit more, but it would be like running around like a headless chicken. It would get him fucking nowhere. 

 

So, he sat down and gathered himself up to see Tweek again. He waited about ten minutes when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. The golden haired alpha walked forward, in human form, a small smile on his face. “I see you, ngh, made it through your heat.” A violent shudder when through him and his eye twitched slightly. Craig didn’t answer, but instead communicated with his inner omega.

 

_ Is he the one? _

 

**_Yes._ **

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay TIMESKIP! That is what I decided to do. If you guys don't like the idea then I'll change it, but I wanted them to be a little bit older is all. That is where more of the action comes in for the story line. I'll have them to be a little bit older is all. That is where ore of the action comes in. You got to remember that they were in 9th grade before the timeskip. Now they'll be in 11th at least. I also might make this into a series I'm not sure yet.

Tweek sat on a large rock he found in the forest about two months after he started calling it his official home. The blonde was watching Craig, who was in wolf form sniff at a rabbit’s hole. The alpha had told the omega that he had already caught the animal, but the omega snorted and muttered something about snakes. This, of course, set the alpha off and caused him to stare down at the ground with narrowed eyes, looking for any snakes that might make a meal out of him. He had seen none so far. Shaking his thoughts away from possible snakes on the ground, those yellow eyes went back to look at Craig. The omega had changed after his heat. Had become more clingy in a way, more open, more of a flirt. Not that Tweek was complaining. If he was being honest he was flattered.

 

So lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that he was staring at Craig with strong intent in his eyes, until the omega spoke. “Did I do something wrong, dude?” 

 

The alpha jerked back like someone slapped him and looked down with a sheepish grin. “I was lost in thought. Sorry I was making you uncomfortable.”

 

Craig only shook his head and shifted to his human form. He tilted his head to the side and stated, “I’m lonely. Get down here.”

 

Tweek wanted to curl up in a ball and mutter about snakes, but since Craig risked his life everyday to come and give him some company and food it was the least he could do. Even if he got bit in the end. Chuckling slightly, Tweek leaped down the rock landing gently on the ground. He huffed and gave a slight stretch. It was strange being as relaxed as he had been during the two months he hadn’t been home. It was probably because he hadn’t been able to have coffee in forever, but he was okay with that.

 

Looking up at the sky, Tweek sighed and said, “You should probably get back to town before they miss you. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

 

Craig snorted and muttered, “Like I care if I get in trouble.”

 

Tweek only raised an eyebrow at his friend and stated, “Well I would get upset if you got in trouble. That and you wouldn’t be able to come visit me.”

 

The omega shot Tweek a cold glare and flipped him off. “Sounds like you want me to leave you be.”

 

“Not necessarily,” muttered the alpha, looking to the side. “However, you have been sneaking off for two months straight. Sooner or later someone is going to get suspicious and follow you here. Then you’ll get fucking hell for it, man.” Tweek was starting to twitch slightly at the idea of his only friend getting in trouble because of him.

 

Craig sighed and stated, “Look, I’ve been sorta bitchy with the whole pack lately. They don’t want to deal with me to begin with.”

 

Tweek only tilted his head and looked at his friend in confusion. Why would his friend be rude to his own pack? Didn’t make any sense. However, the alpha could tell that Craig didn’t want to talk about it so he leaned forward and patted the other on the shoulder. 

 

“Well, what do you want to do then? I guess the pack is still hunting?”

 

Craig nodded and looked up at the sky. “Yeah. With the way they were acting I suspect that they will be out for a while. Fine by me. I don’t really want to deal with Clyde whining because I wasn’t hunting with him.”

 

“He is your best friend,” Tweek soothed, him wanting to smile at the thought of the beta. Craig complained about him a lot, but the omega always had a soft look in his eyes as he complained about the boy he thought of as a brother.

 

At that statement, Craig sighed and nodded. “He is, but even best friends can be annoying.”

 

The yellow eyed alpha huffed and shifted. “So what do you want to do?”

 

Craig looked at the golden wolf before crouching down and grasping the other’s face between his hands. He gave the alpha a small smirk before leaning in close and whispering, “I can think about a lot of things we could do together if you truly wanted to.” The omega then leaned close and gave Tweek a kiss on his wet nose. Tweek’s ears went back against his head, his eyes opened wide, and a low whine escaped him. Craig simply smirked at his reaction, leaned back and flipped the other off with a low chuckle.

 

Then the omega shifted into his wolf form as well. The black wolf leaned in close to Tweek and nuzzled the other, closing its blue eyes in content. Tweek couldn’t fight the rumble that escaped his chest at the feeling. It was nice and comfortable. The golden wolf took a step back and huffed. 

 

“Want to go look at the stars again?”

 

The black wolf looked put out by the distance between them, but brightened up at the idea of looking at the stars again. Especially on a cloudless night like this. Nodding, Craig began to speak, but was interrupted by a sharp howl echoing through the sky. Stan was calling for the pack hunt to come to a end. Growling, Craig turned and glared at the source of the howl. He then sighed and looked back at Tweek. The golden alpha was looking at Craig with a sad look in his eyes. 

 

“I’ll see you next weekend, unless something comes up then.”

 

Craig huffed and walked back to the alpha. The black wolf leaned close and gave Tweek a lick on his cheek. Another whine escaped the alpha, who was wondering why Craig was acting like this, but didn’t question it either. The omega sighed and said, “I’ll be here this weekend. See you later, Tweek.”

 

The golden alpha wagged his tail and muttered his goodbyes as well. Craig thought it looked so cute that he couldn’t help, but leap onto the alpha giving him licks on his face. He only left the alpha when there was another howl that caused the two wolves apart.

 

**The Last Day of 10th Grade**

 

Craig was sitting in lunch, picking at his food with boredom. Clyde was sitting beside him humming some sort of weird song, that was slowly getting on his nerves. Token was talking to Jimmy, who was laughing at something the beta said. Finally, Clyde looked at Craig and asked, “What is wrong with you, dude? You been acting more like a bitch than normal.”

 

The omega fought the urge to say,  _ My alpha had his rut last weekend and I couldn’t spend it with him. I had to stay in my room with only my toys and hand to keep me company because my alpha wouldn’t even think about letting me near him during a rut.  _ He could even imagine what Clyde would say.

 

_ You have an alpha? Spill, dude. _

 

_ Oh. You know. That loner you all kicked out of the pack, who grew up nicely and would probably be able to kick all the alphas in this pack without even trying. _

 

Instead, he dropped his fork and lifted his hand slowly flipping Clyde off. The beta huffed and whined to Token. “Craig is being a bitch again, Token.” The calmer beta looked at Craig and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You have been on edge lately. Is something wrong?”

 

Jimmy then decided to put his two sense into it. “W-w-w-w-what he needs is a good fu- what he needs is a good fu-fu-fuck.” At that Craig straightened up and sneered at the crippled beta. 

 

“No thank you, Jimmy,” snapped the omega, giving him the finger. “I just want to get out of here. It is the day before ”

 

Token sighed and stated, “Well I got a new videogame. Want to come over.”

 

Craig shook his head and muttered, “I just want to go home.”

 

Clyde shook his head and muttered, “I swear that is all you want to do. Every weekend since that freaking loner got his paws on you, you stay at your home every weekend. You should know by now that fucker isn’t even going to lay a hand on you.”

 

Craig could only think that he wished Tweek would put his paws on him. Sighing, Craig shook his head and muttered, “You know I don’t care about the alpha. I just want to get out of here and sleep in for a change.”

 

“That we can agree on,” Clyde stated, looking excited. Craig huffed and opened his mouth to say a smart remark, but Token spoke before Craig’s mouth could even begin its smartass ways.

 

“Stan and some of the alphas are not going to be here for the summer. From what I hear it is Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Cartman is staying though.”

 

“Kyle isn’t an alpha,” Jimmy injected, looking at Token with his brown eyes. “Even though everyone, well almost everyone, treats him like one.”

 

His friends turned to look at Craig, who was looking excited for some odd reason. Clyde snorted and muttered, “Probably thinking about fucking guinea pigs or something.”

 

Craig only flipped off Clyde, because he felt a strong instinct to. He couldn’t help, but want to howl in joy. With the alphas being gone, that meant that Craig might be able to sneak Tweek into his house. Let the alpha have a roof over his head for the first time in ages, and let him eat some actually food. Let him watch some television and remember what it felt like not having to sleep with one eye open. With those thoughts in mind, Craig was wishing that the day would end faster. 

 

Clyde snorted and poked the other in the side. “Come on, dude, join the conversation for a change.” Craig simply glared at beta before grabbing his food and leaving the table. He heard Clyde whining to Token again, who replied, “He usually acts this way when it is almost time for him to go into heat.” At that sentence Craig realised that Token was right. It was almost time for the omega to go through his heat cycle. That meant he would have to visit Tweek today, but not see him for a week.

 

The omega snorted and walked out of the cafeteria, throwing his food in the nearest trash can. He then continued walking, a small smile growing on his face as he walked out of the school, knowing that none of the teachers would care as this was the last day of school. As soon as he grabbed his backpack, which he had put his phone and wallet in, and was outside, Craig shifted and ran. He ran straight into the forest, knowing where his goal was. About an hour of running and Craig was out of pack territory and deep in the forest that surrounded the mountain town. 

 

He continued to run though for another thirty minutes, before coming to a small clearing. There the clearing had the beautiful 1970 Chevy, still looking brand new. There was a large tent underneath a large oak tree, giving it nice cover and shade. From the tent was the sound of a radio playing some classic rock, Aerosmith’s ‘Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing’ playing loudly in the clearing. Craig wagged his tail. Even though he had stayed out here for almost two years, Tweek was still a fan of the classics, a total dweeb. Dropping the bag. The omega sighed and shifted back to his human form. He stretched and then called out, “Tweek!”

 

There was a low grumble. Then, a body walked out of the tent. It took everything in Craig to not let his knees go weak looking at the golden alpha. Tweek had grown taller if it was possible. He had to be about six foot now, probably a little over, his hair had gotten a little shaggier hung in his face. He had once gotten some scissors and had cut his hair while Craig had been away. He had gotten quite the lecture from the other from that. After that Tweek wasn’t allowed to cut his hair, but Craig had relented enough to buy him a razor. He grew facial hair at an alarming rate. Scruff was still there now, still a darker colour then his golden hair on his head. He had gotten a little bit of a tan, but not much. He was still thin too, but he had gotten muscular.

 

He wore a necklace, simple leather cord around his neck with a white crystal on it. Craig had gotten it for him for Christmas last year, he could still remember the awe in those yellow eyes as he unboxed the gift. He had worked the odd job at Denver sometimes and had saved up enough to give Craig a bracelet with a golden wolf on it. Craig had thrown a fit saying that he could have gotten him some food instead.

 

Tweek simply gave a sheepish grin and muttered that he wanted Craig to know that he was always with him if he needed someone, even if it wasn’t physically. He then pointed at the charm and said that he always called Tweek a golden wolf, well Tweek got him himself in miniature form. Craig had jumped on him and had gave him a quick peck on the lips before Tweek pushed him away gently, with a sad smile on his face.

 

Craig knew he hadn’t been rejected, if the want that was in his eyes showed anything, he knew Tweek after all the time they had spent together. Tweek was still concerned for the fact that he was a loner in the end of the day. He had nothing to offer Craig, even if he wanted too, and if the looks that Craig received from Tweek told him anything, he wanted to. It made the omega’s heart clinch, but he forced himself away from those depressing thoughts and focused on his alpha. 

 

He was wearing black boots that he had found in a Goodwill. Torn jeans that Craig had let him have, not letting the alpha know he bought them. He wore a dark green shirt with a black jacket. All Craig had given him. The alpha smiled and stated, “I thought that school was still in session.” His voice had gotten deeper and melted the omega in all the right ways.

 

The omega raised an eyebrow and flipped the other off. Tweek chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to Craig and wrapped his long arms around the other, giving him a big hug. Craig literally melted into the embrace, closing his eyes and savouring it all. They broke apart with a smile on each of their faces. Craig still had to look up to Tweek, but not as much now. Last summer he had hit a big growth spurt and stood proudly at 5’10, but still shorter than the other.

 

“Last day of school, dumbass, the teachers don’t care if you show up or not.”

 

Tweek simply hummed and walked back to his tent. Craig grabbed his backpack and quickly followed the other. The two ducked into the tent and collapsed on the ground. There was blankets in one corner of the tent, Craig had brought each of them. In another was the radio, still blasting the music. Tweek had saved up enough to get him the little radio, but the alpha listened to the thing constantly. Because of this, Craig made it his goal to get the other batteries for every weekend. 

 

The two sat there for a minute listening to the music, before Craig turned to look at Tweek with soft eyes. “Heard some good news today.”

 

“What would that be?” Tweek’s deep and soft voice asked him. Craig had, at first given the alpha coffee every weekend when he came to visit, but half a year in Tweek asked him to stop bringing it. Saying that he could leave without the addicting caffeine in his life. Craig had been worried, because Tweek had gone through some terrible withdrawals, but he pulled through in the end. Showing that he was stronger than many people thought.

 

It had also been good for him mentally. He had grown calmer. More attentive without freaking out over everything. He still twitched and had panic attacks, but those were far and wide. Looking how strong he had gotten appealed a lot to Craig’s omega, who was currently in the back of his mind, purring with being so close to their cherished one. 

 

“Stan, Kenny, and Kyle are leaving for the summer. That means you could come into town. Stay over at my house for some days. You could actually sleep under a roof for once, Tweek,” stated Craig, his nasal voice growing louder as he got more excited. 

 

The alpha though looked shocked. “You would take that chance, Craig? You would put yourself in harm’s way for one night. That is insane. All it would take is one phone call and we are busted.”

 

The omega looked to the side and stated, “I don’t think Cartman would bust us. Nor my sister.”

 

“What about the rest of the fucking town,” grumbled Tweek, looking at Craig with a raised eyebrow. Craig literally hated that eyebrow. The fucker used it when he knew he had a valid point that couldn’t be argued against. Sighing, the omega leaned forward and whispered, “Well, sorry, jackass, I didn’t think you would be so against staying at my house.” All the while in his mind was urging the alpha to feel bad so Craig could get his way.

 

There was a sigh and then an arm wrapped around Craig’s waist, pulling the omega into Tweek’s lap. Craig quickly arranged himself so that he was sitting facing Tweek, his legs wrapped around his waist. For someone so against a relationship, Craig thought, leaning against the other’s chest. He sure was touchy feely, not that he cared of course.

 

“When do they leave,” whispered Tweek, who had leaned in close to Craig, burying his head into the soft black hair. The noirette hummed and leaned in closer to the other’s embrace. It took everything he had to keep his instincts in bay as his omega was roaring at him to spread himself wide to the alpha, to make him weak against them, to make him mate him. He knew his scent was spreading in the tent, full of arousal and want. He knew Tweek smelled it too by the tightening of the arms around his waist and the low growl.

 

Then he moved a hand so that it gripped Craig’s chin and made him move his head up so that he could stare into the other’s eyes. “Why do you do this to me, Craig?”

 

“I don’t know why you just can’t say yes,” spat back the omega, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He raised a hand and flipped the other off, before moving it to grip the hand holding his chin. Not to move it off, but to simply hold it. “I know you can feel something Tweek. I know you fucking can, I just don’t understand why you are so against it.”

 

“It is for your own good,” whispered Tweek, his yellow eyes glowing with intensity. “You should know this. I basically have no schooling whatsoever. I don’t have a decent job. I don’t have a home. I couldn’t provide for you if we mated. If you were to have pups they could very well be raised in this tent. I don’t want that future for you, Craig. You don’t fucking deserve it. Especially after all that you have done for me. I couldn’t drag you down like that.”

 

Craig grinded his teeth together, before surging up and kissing Tweek harshly on the lips. “We’ve been dancing around each other for two years, Fucker. I know the consequences of my actions, I’ve thought about it all. If push comes to shove I don’t mind sleeping in this tent with you. I don’t mind at all. I’ve also been saving up money. I’m positive I’ve got enough to get a decent apartment in Denver, and you don’t have to say without any schooling. You could go and try to get your GED. There are ways around this. Yes, you’ll have to lean on me for this, but we could fucking do it. Couldn't you imagine us, Tweek? We would be so fucking great together.”

 

The alpha only twitched and raised removed the hand on Craig’s chin to tug at his hair. “Too much fucking pressure.”

 

“Only if you make it,” whispered Craig. “I’ve been waiting two fucking years for you, Tweek. So many alphas have come up to me, asking for me, some rather attractive ones too, but none compare to you.”

 

Tweek stopped tugging on his hair to stare at Craig with narrowed eyes. “I don’t believe that. There are other alphas out there that are much better than me.”

 

“Opinions,” Craig whispered, leaning close. This was his chance, he realised. Tweek was falling under his words, his scent making him even more relaxed. He hadn’t even thought about doing this to the alpha, but the opportunity was there. How could he fucking ignore it? Leaning in close, Craig continued to whisper to the alpha, his eyes glued to those beautiful yellow. “Come on, Tweek. Kiss me. Kiss me for once, without me having to do anything, and you’ll feel it to. Come on. Please. That is all I’m asking you for right now.”

 

The alpha leaned back with a guttural growl, eyes flashing as he held himself back. “What happened to just checking on me today, Craig? This was supposed to be a fucking simple visit!”

 

His arm tightened around the omega’s waist though, the other hand running up and down the omega’s spine. Craig had shifted so that his arms were around the other’s neck, he had leaned in close to the ear of the other, whispering in his ear. Begging the alpha to touch him, kiss him, take him, trying with all his heart to push the alpha in the right direction. Tweek was stubborn though, and only sat there grinding his teeth and twitching. Fighting off his own growl, Craig moved so that when he whispered, his lips were brushing against Tweek’s enticing the other even more. He let his scent out just the tiniest bit more, which caused Tweek to let out a vicious growl, in turn caused Craig to whimper slightly. That is what caused Tweek to snap.

 

The alpha’s hand, which had been rubbing his back, reached up to tangle itself in the black hair as Tweek mashed his lips to Craig’s. The omega had let out a yelp of pain, which had turned into a moan as their lips began to move together. They stayed like that for a little bit, until Craig began to lick at Tweek’s lips asking for entrance, which was given. Timidly, the omega’s tongue reached out and met the blonde’s tongue. Craig let out another moan, his body shaking as they tongues moved around each other, fighting for dominance. 

 

Tweek backed away from the kiss, Craig trying to follow him so they could continue, but was pleasantly surprised when Tweek yanked his head back, so his neck was on display for the alpha to attack. His nibbled, licked, and left marks on the omega, who was writhing under the alpha’s passion. Tweek finally moved himself from Craig’s neck, going back to kissing his lips. Craig responded as soon as they met, letting his alpha take control of the kiss. Who knows how long they stayed like that, but Craig didn’t want it to end. Tweek seemed to have other ideas. He leaned away from the omega, breathing heavily, eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the tent.

 

Craig wiggled and let out a whine. “Why did you stop?”

 

The alpha huffed and muttered, “You phone is ringing, Craig. I don’t want people to get suspicious.”

 

The omega huffed and looked to where his backpack was laying. His phone was going off, but Craig simply growled at the bag before turning his attention back to his alpha. Tweek seemed to have gained control of himself again, and was looking at Craig with a raised eyebrow. The omega huffed and simply flipped the other off before reaching for his backpack. To be honest he was shocked he had service this far out. Looking at it he saw it was Clyde, who he was tempted just to ignore, but one look from Tweek made him answer it.

 

“What the fuck do you want,” snapped Craig, who was shocked by his own hostility.

 

There was a moment of silence before Clyde’s voice, just as angry snapped back, “I don’t know what the fuck I did for this attitude. What the hell, man?”

 

The omega clicked his tongue and stated, “Let’s just say you called at a bad time, dumbass. Only you. Out of all the people of the world, of course, you would call right now.”

 

“Sheesh, dude,” whined Clyde, Craig rolled his eyes as Clyde began to cry. “I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to play videogames at Token’s. We are all here, except for you, and you decide to be an ass.”

 

Craig snarled in annoyance, mostly for the fact that Tweek was removing his arms and hands from the omega’s body, he had waited too long for the alpha to just let him go like that. “I’m not playing videogames with you guys, for fuck’s sake. I’m about to hit my fucking heat. All I want to do it be left alone right now.” With that Craig hung up and tossed the phone somewhere in the tent. Then, he leaned into the alpha, whispering desperately to the other. “Come back to me, Alpha. Please. I want you, need you. You need me too, please, Alpha.”

 

Tweek closed his eyes and sighed. “I would love to continue this, Craig. However, your friends are going to be worrying now. If I remember Clyde correctly he is probably on his way to your house and even running full speed back in wolf form won’t get you there. I’ll take you in the car.”

 

The omega sighed, but then looked back up at Tweek with his blank expression. His blue eyes glinting with determination though. “We’ll fucking continue this one way or another, Tweek.”

 

Sighing, Tweek moved Craig to the side before sitting up. “I don’t doubt it with you.”

 

The omega then remembered something and reached into his backpack. “Before I forget here, I was able to get this cheap phone for you. Can’t text or anything, but you can call me when you need to.”

 

With that he pulled it out. It was an old flip phone, Tweek’s eyes widened and he muttered, “I don’t even want to fucking know how much that cost.”

 

Craig smirked and stated, “A simple fifthteen bucks. Just for calling another twenty. Not a bad price. It only has my number in it and your number is already programed in my phone. So no need to worry. Now, about that ride.” All the while Craig was planning.

 

**Two Days Later**

 

Craig laid on his bed, naked, squirming in the sheets, letting out moans. His heat had hit him hard this time around and he was glad that his parents, Ruby, and Stripe, had taken this time to go visit his grandmother, who lived out of state. The rest of the town knew to stay away from the Tuckers’ house, and Craig was able to moan as loudly as he wanted. Of course, nothing he did satisfied him. The old shirt that had once belonged to Tweek had lost its scent, and did nothing for him now. He glanced at his bedside clock and smirked when he saw that it was 3 a.m.

 

He reached for his phone and pulled up Tweek’s new number and put it to his ear. It only rang once before Tweek’s voice spoke, it was rough with sleep and unused. “What is it, Craig? Are you sneaking out or something? Need me to meet you somewhere?”

 

A smirk grew on Craig’s face, as he fought the urge to moan as he heard his alpha’s voice, it seemed the alpha in his drowsiness had forgotten the other was in heat right now. That meant he wouldn’t be thinking after Craig was done with him. Letting out a shaky breath, Craig whispered out, making himself sound urgent and scared, “Tweek. There are some alphas outside roaming around. I don’t know what to do, they keep looking toward the house. I don’t think I could fight them off if I wanted too. . .”

 

“I’ll be there in ten fucking minutes,” growled out Tweek, the sleepiness not in his voice anymore. Craig fought the urge to moan and whispered hurry, before hanging up and began to prepare for his alpha's arrival

  
  



	6. Chaper Six

True to his word it took Tweek literally ten minutes to arrive. A golden wolf ran along the road silently, lips curled up, fur bristled, tail waving aggressively in the air. Craig knew all this because he had stood next to the window and watched him, keeping his scent in reign. He stood there dressed in a loose shirt and boxer briefs. While the animal seemed angry and ready to attack anything that moved; it moved with caution. It seemed to tiptoe around ears moving constantly and nose in the air every few seconds. After the wolf walked around the house it seemed to realise that there was literally no one around. Craig had to keep his amused chuckle in check and walked to the front door. 

 

As soon as he opened it the golden wolf burst through, growling, and giving whimpers of distress. Craig could feel slick running down his legs as Tweek’s peppermint and cinnamon scent filled the room. He quickly closed the door, making sure that it was locked. Then he turned around, ready to deal with the wrath and lust of his alpha. He had made his decision and he wasn’t going back on it. Even though he winced as he gazed upon the alpha, who had transformed back to his human form.

 

To say that Tweek looked pissed was an understatement, he looked fucking furious. His hair was in a complete tangled mess, looking like it had fingers running through it tangling it. Lips curled showing partially transformed teeth, that gleamed in the light of the living room. He was shirtless with sweat running down his stomach, running across his abs. His low riding sweatpants, gave much to the imagination. It was his eyes though that had Craig fighting the urge to submit immediately.

 

They had never looked more wild. It added onto the look of a complete wild animal, ready to pounce on his prey. Craig, taking a deep breath, stated, “I guess they ran away.”

 

Tweek snorted and growled out, “I would believe that if their scents were truly outside. Are you stupid, Craig? I thought we would discuss this for the time being. It is not safe for me to be out here! IN THE OPEN! WHERE ANYBODY COULD SEE US TOGETHER! YOU JUST DON’T FUCKING THINK! AGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH FUCKING PRESSURE, MAN!”

 

The omega watched as the alpha began to tug on his hair in frustration. The omega wanted to whine at his alpha’s anger, which he had caused. Craig didn’t want Tweek to have a fucking panic attack, he just wanted him to spend a heat together. Become mates. After all his omega wouldn’t be able to stand anyone else in his life now. Tweek, unknowingly, had ruined that for him in the end. Not that he minded. He couldn’t imagine any other alpha existing out in the world. Not at all, even if he opinion was a little bias. With that in mind, Craig opened his mouth to speak then stopped.

 

If there was one thing he learned about Tweek during the two years he had been hanging out with him, it was the fact that when he was angry he didn’t think rationally. At least most of the time, when they had almost gotten caught by the pack sometimes, Tweek could think off his feet. Coming up with the best plans to get out of trouble, but when the two were arguing the alpha had proved he was just as stubborn as the omega. Taking this in consideration, Craig knew he would have to explain in action rather than words.

 

He walked up to the alpha, who was looking around the house with fear apparent in his eyes. His hands were still tangled in his hair, tugging on it slightly, quivering whispers escaped his lips, all nonsense, Craig realised as he was soon in the golden alpha’s space. Taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t lose his nerves, Craig reached up and wrapped his arms around Tweek’s neck. Stiffening, Tweek turned his yellow eyes to Craig. “What the hell are you doing?” spat out the alpha, his anger quickly returning.

 

The noirette didn’t answer though, only tugged Tweek’s head down, shocked that the alpha didn’t fight back and landed a kiss on his mouth. The blonde stiffened at the touch of lips, eyes widening before they glowed with sadness. He didn’t pull away though. He leaned in closer and indulged Craig for a little bit, their lips moving gently as if they were trying to convey their emotions through their movements. As the kiss continued Tweek’s hands released his hair, moving down to grasp Craig’s hips, the omega wiggled a little bit enjoying the other’s hands on him. They did have to break apart to breath a little.

 

As they seperated, Tweek sighed and muttered, “We can’t keep doing this, Craig. We truly can’t.”

 

“I’m not exactly giving you an option,” Craig stated, removing a hand to cup Tweek’s face. “I refuse. If your worried about the town, fuck them. If it is about finding another alpha, that you think would be a better match than you, fuck that idea too. We are meant to be together. Fated from the fucking start, Tweek. I want you to spend my heat with me.”

 

“There are no such things as fated mates, Craig,” Tweek replied, his eyes diming slightly. “They only exist in fairy tales.” Then a violent spasm went through the alpha’s body as the took multiple steps away from the omega. “Your in fucking heat! OH GOD! Thank god, you are masking your scent right now. Wait I thought that omega’s couldn’t control their scents during heat? Is there something wrong with you? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE! I could have fucking violated you!”

 

Craig whined at the lost of the alpha’s body heat, but watched with blank eyes as Tweek started panicking about being near him during heat. Finally, Craig spoke, as the yelling and shouting lowered to muttering, “I got control of my scent because it isn’t a wave. Heats are constant pain and leaking out of my ass. I need a break sometimes. It does get harder in the middle of it though. Hurts like hell. During that time I can only think of my alpha, of his knot, wanting him near me.”

 

“And that isn’t me, Craig,” stated Tweek, looking helplessly at the omega. “I promise you that isn’t me. I got to go. Make sure that the door is fucking locked and the windows too. Doesn’t hurt if you lock your bedroom door as well.” With that said the alpha began to walk toward the door. Craig closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had made his decision and in the end he knew that there would be no regrets on his part. With that being said, Craig released his scent in the air, his heat being known to the alpha that had reached the door. At first there was no reaction from the alpha, until the scent reached his nose. He stopped completely frozen, heavily breathing in the scent of heat.

 

“There are things such as fated mates, Tweek,” muttered Craig, eyeing the alpha cautiously. “It is just very rare for anybody to find them. After all everyone basically stays with the pack their born with, never going out of that circle for nothing.”

 

He would have continued talking, letting his nerves fueling his drive to ramble. Tweek, however, seemed to have other ideas. He whirled around, eyes clouded with lust, love, and some other type of emotion, and basically tackled Craig. The two shifters fell to the ground with a thud, Craig gasping as the breath left him, wanting to complain with Tweek being rough with him, but the start of complaint transformed into a needy moan.

 

Tweek’s lips had met the omega’s, moving together passionately. The alpha’s hands were moving over Craig’s body, causing the heat ridden omega to whine and arch into the other’s touch. Tweek gently rubbed his hands against Craig’s stomach, breaking the kiss to growl, “Do you want this, Craig? You better answer now, or you’ll end up being mine before the night is over with. Speak now!”

 

The noirette whined and was writing on the ground, trying to get closer to his alpha. “Yes, Alpha,” blabbered Craig, his blue eyes glowing with love and affection, “I want to be yours, Alpha. Take me. Fuck me. Let me feel your knot growing inside me. Make me yours, Tweek. Let this fucking town know exactly who I belong to.”

 

A vicious growl escaped Tweek as he lunged forward, capturing Craig’s lips with his own as the alpha’s hands disappeared under the omega’s shirt. Craig paid no mind to it though, his attention completely captured by the alpha’s lips and scent. However, his eyes opened wide and a yelp escaped his mouth as a finger flicked one of his nipples. Tweek chuckled and muttered, “Heard once that an omega’s nipples are very sensitive during their pregnancies and heats. I guess it was true.”

 

Craig didn’t do anything, only wiggled around, moaning at the feeling of that finger. His whole body felt on fire, but it didn’t consume him like it did when he was alone. No. It spread throughout his whole body, making everything more sensitive than before. Tweek quit moving his finger and let out a growl. He removed his hand from inside the shirt and sat up. That meant he was straddling Craig’s hips, his hard on pressing hard against the omega’s own length. Craig whined again, looking down at the bulge, the sweatpants not covering up anything. He bucked his hips, but let out a curse as Tweek lifted himself up so their lengths wouldn’t touch.

 

“Think of this as punishment,” muttered Tweek, his eyes glowing a soft yellow. “I will give you what you want before your heat ends, but I think for all the things you put me through you deserve a little torture of your own for a change.”

 

At this Craig couldn’t help but give a slight smirk. Raising an eyebrow, Tweek muttered, “Cocky omega.” Then he proceeded to rip Craig’s shirt in half flawlessly. “I hope you weren’t fond of that shirt in the end, lovely.” A mischief smirk came across Tweek’s face, as he lowered himself on the body and licked at one of Craig’s nipples. A loud moan escaped Craig, who tilted his head back, wrapped his arms around Tweek’s head, keeping him close to his chest. As Tweek abused a nipple, his lower half started to get to work.

 

Slowly, he lowered himself more and began to thrust against the omega’s hard on with his own. This time the alpha let out a moan, along with Craig, and began to set a steady tempo as they trusted together. They stayed like that for a minute, before Tweek latched himself away from Craig’s chest and raise leaned forward to catch his mouth again. The two kissed passionately, Craig opening his mouth so their tongues could intertwine with each other. 

 

As they kissed, Tweek moved a hand down to Craig’s boxers, fingers brushing the edge of them before pulling them down. A hiss escaped the omega as his length was exposed to the cool air, he whined and raised his hips slightly, hoping Tweek would at least touch him a little bit. However, Tweek was busy trying to remove his own piece of clothing. The sweats were difficult to remove as he was, so with an annoyed snarl Tweek bounded up to his feet and kicked the comfortable pants off. Soon, he stood naked showing himself off the the drooling omega on the floor.

 

Craig literally licked his lips looking at his alpha, or more importantly his alpha’s cock. It stood proudly, arching slightly upwards. Precum was dripping from the cock, which had a nice length and delicious looking girth. The omega himself was spread out for the alpha, his own cock proudly standing tall, shirt ripped out, and the omega could feel the wetness escaping his ass. Slick. He was slicking for his alpha already. He closed his eyes and let out a hum, drinking in the feeling of those yellow eyes locked on his body.

 

Eyes still closed, Craig whispered, “Do you like what you see, Alpha? Do you like looking at something that was created just for you? I can see it in those beautiful eyes that you have. I can see their lust and want.”

 

There was no reply, but Craig listened as footsteps echoed through the room. Arms wrapped around his waist lifting him up like he weighed nothing. The omega grasped at his alpha, moaning as his length rubbed against the abs of the other. Tweek let out a growl and walked up the stairs, tightening his grip on his omega as they continued onward. Craig opened his eyes and looked at Tweek, who was sniffing the air slightly. He was sniffing for Craig’s room, which would smell like his heat.

 

It take Tweek long to find it after he sniffed around a little. He burst into the room, looking around with those strange yellow eyes before he relaxed slightly. He walked to the bed, lowering his omega in his nest gently. The alpha then walked back out, causing Craig to try and rise up, but a low growl stopped him from doing so. It was a minute before Tweek walked back in the room, closing and locking the door behind him. “Sorry,” muttered the alpha, looking at Craig with soft eyes. “I had to make sure the door was locked.”

 

Then he walked forward and crawled into the bed. The omega latched onto him automatically, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, and humping into his stomach. Tweek let him do that for a moment, running a hand through the black hair, before tightening his grip on it, yanking it back. A growl escaped Craig, as he was pushed away from his alpha, blue eyes flashing in defiance. Tweek simply chuckled and began to run his other hand down the omega’s front, letting his fingers barely skim across twitching muscles, pausing when he came to the omega’s cock.

 

Craig wiggled a little, feeling a little self conscious about himself, which caused Tweek to chuckle a little bit. The alpha’s long fingers moved to brush past the cock, barely touching it. Craig opened his mouth to let out a little gasp at the fleeting touch. “Come on, Tweek,” whispered Craig, turning his head looking down to see Tweek brush past the cock again, “don’t tease.”

 

“Have you forgotten that I am suppose to be punishing you right now?” muttered Tweek, his eyes locked on the omega’s face. Craig whined and watched with half-lidded eyes as the hand brushed past his aching cock again. “What type of alpha would I be if I just gave in?”

 

“The best fucking alpha out there,” Craig hissed, his eyes narrowing as those fingers skimmed the sensitive skin of his cock. He raised his hips slightly, but Tweek simply let out another chuckle. 

 

“I would hate to disappoint you then,” Tweek whispered, his fingers moving to slowly grasp the other’s cock. Another hiss escaped Craig, who arched into the touch, eyes still locked on the action. He watched as Tweek slowly began to move his hand up and down his length. Slick pulsed out of Craig again, soaking the sheets underneath him, causing him to whine at the wet feeling. Tweek lowered his head so that he was whispering to the omega, breath blowing in his ear.

 

“Don’t think I can’t smell the slick, babe. I know it’s there. I know that your fucking soaked because of me and it drives me fucking crazy. Makes me want to lose myself completely. To simply spread you wide underneath you and take you. It makes me want to watch my cock as it enters you, coming out covered in your slick. I want to feel you tremble underneath my touch, as my cock is fucking you to oblivion. I’ll fuck you nice and long. So good. I’ll take you to fucking space, baby, if you’ll give me the chance.”

 

Craig didn’t do anything but let out a low purr. “Who knew you had such a mouth on you, Tweek.” The omega stretched out, loving the gentle stroking on his cock, and buried his face into Tweek’s neck. “I would fucking love it if you did all that to me right now, Alpha.”

 

He couldn’t see Tweek’s expression, but the quickening of the hand on his cock said enough. A moan escaped him as a finger flicked across the tip of his cock, precum pouring from him now. His breathing started to go a little faster. He reached up and tangled his fingers in thick blonde hair. He started moving his hips to the pace that Tweek started, letting out a constant string of moans. Lost so much in the pleasure of Tweek’s hand on his cock, he didn’t notice the finger that was rubbing his entrance slowly sink inside him until it was too late. 

 

He jolted in place, a short yell escaping him; Tweek rubbing his finger against the other’s prostate. His body began twitching and he let out mutters, “I’m cumming, Alpha. I’m cumming. Fucking hell, Alpha.”

 

It seemed Tweek had other ideas, as his hand moved to the bottom of the omega’s cock and tightened his grip on it. Craig found himself panting as his orgasm was denied. He wiggled around in his nest, growling and hissing in annoyance. “No, no, no, Alpha. Please let me cum. Please, please. I’ll be a good boy, I promise, Alpha. I’ll be the best boy; just let me cum.”

 

A low rumble escaped Tweek as he leaned in close yellow eyes locked on desperate blue ones. “I’m sure you would behave if I asked, love. I know you are a good boy. I just want you to cum when I am deep inside you. My knot filling you up. I want to feel you come apart on me as I bring you to completion. I told you, baby boy, Alpha is going to take you to space.”

 

Craig threw back his head and widened his legs, as Tweek moved so that he was sitting in between them, watching that one finger move. Closing his eyes, the blue eyed omega got use to the feeling and let himself get lost to it. Not long after though, another finger was added, no lube required as another gush of slick escaped him. He could feel a shudder escape the alpha, who whispered, “Next time I’m going to taste you, baby. Eat my fill of you, for now though. I will just have to settle for making sure you see stars tonight because of my cock instead.”

 

Slowly those two fingers started scissoring, causing Craig to take a deep breath from the feeling. Tweek, didn’t stop moving his fingers, but he muttered for the omega to relax. That he had the omega. Soon, Craig got use to the feeling of the fingers again. He began to love the feeling of the moving digits, arching slightly as they brushed against his prostate. So lost in the feeling he didn’t feel a thing besides pleasure as another finger was added. Tweek streached him out well, making sure the omega wouldn’t get hurt from their bonding.

 

After a minute, Twee removed his digits, crooning as Craig let out a whine from feeling empty. His hand was covered in slick, which he began to soak his cock with. Craig opened his eyes to watch the alpha stroke himself for a little bit, before widening his legs more. “Come on, Alpha,” muttered Craig. “I won’t break.”

 

Tweek didn’t say anything as he lined himself up, pressing his member gently against Craig’s entrance and pushed slowly inside. Craig tipped his head back a breathy moan escaping him as the hot flesh of his alpha entered him. In most of his heats, Craig had always had a toy to help him out in it. He had once been fine with that, thinking that he could live through a heat as long as he had his toys, but now feeling his alpha’s throbbing member he knew that he couldn’t say the same ever again.

 

Tweek pushed all the way in and then froze letting the omega get use to his length inside him. He leaned in close and began to slowly kiss Craig, his tongue licking across his lips every few seconds. This seemed to bring the omega alive, who slowly returned the kiss, moaning softly into it. Soon, Tweek began to move. Slowly at first, letting Craig get use to it all. Soon though, he began to lose himself to instinct as he began to thrust harder and harder into his omega, but still holding back some. They had broken the kiss and were now staring into each other’s eyes.

 

They stayed like that, their mouths close together, moans and groans echoing through the room, along with the sound of skin hitting skin, the wet sound of Tweek’s member moving. Craig moved his hands up to rub against Tweek’s back, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as he could feel his body shaking with the upcoming orgasm. Tweek had removed his hand away from Craig’s member and was using it to brace himself so that he wasn’t laying flat against the omega. 

 

The alpha lowered his head some more so that his head was pressed against Craig’s chest, feeling the heartbeat of the other. Craig opened his eyes and whispered, “Do it. Bond with me.”

 

The thrust stuttered for a minute before they continued. “I don’t want you to regret it.”

 

“Never.”

 

With that being said, Tweek raised his head and kissed Craig’s chest, right over his heart and slowly sunk his teeth into the skin. A loud yell echoed through the room. Scratches were created down Tweek’s back and the omega’s back arched greatly. Streaks of cum splattered on Craig and Tweek’s stomach, slick pouring out of the omega. He collapsed on the bed, completely boneless. The omega could feel Tweek’s emotions through the half made bond. He could feel the upcoming orgasm that the alpha was approaching, and the empty feeling he was having as well. 

 

Craig opened his eyes and let out a low moan at his alpha. His cock had died for the moment, but he could appreciate the feeling of the other’s movements that caused shocks of pleasure to erupt inside him. Tweek stopped his thrust and raised up on his knees. Craig watched his alpha, grabbed his knees and bend them. The golden haired alpha then pushed forward, causing the omega to almost fold over himself, but Tweek leaned forward, legs over his shoulder and chest right in front of Craig’s face. He then began to thrust again.

 

This time it was rougher, Tweek searching for his own release now, which in turned Craig found his once limp member standing proudly again. He closed his eyes and let out a moans to show his alpha he was feeling good. The alpha didn’t seem to care though. A hand reached down and gripped the back of the omega’s head, lifting it so that Craig was closer to his chest. Opening his blue eyes, Craig raised a hand to press against the skin, feeling the uneven heartbeat of the alpha on top of him. Tipping his head back, Craig pressed a kiss against the skin before biting into the flesh. 

 

A deep roar escaped Tweek’s throat, pushing himself deep into Craig, who whined at the feeling of thick streams of cum filled him. He then broke away from the skin and let out his own scream of pleasure as he had another orgasm, this one brought by the swelling cock inside him. Tweek’s knot was massive, filling him up, and blocking the flow of cum so none could escape. Soon, both teens were knotted together, bodies shaking from the onslaught of pleasure. The alpha gently rearranged a boneless Craig, making sure that he was comfortable with the knot inside him, tucking his head under his chin. 

 

A low hum escaped Tweek as he muttered, “It has been a long time since I slept in a bed.”

 

Craig simply purred at the statement, slowly losing himself to sleep, feeling the content emotions that Tweek was feeling as they cuddled together in his nest.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out, the reason it is so gentle this is the first time they mated, it will probably get rougher later on. Secondly, I don't see Tweek just losing himself to his instincts like that and accidently hurting Craig. That would be too much pressure. He will probably get better with it as he grows more comfortable during their relationship and stuff. Anyway see you guys next time.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it isn't much, but I have been busy lately. Next weekend I should be able to write a little bit more, but this will have to do for now. Until next time.

Craig’s back arched as he let out a lust whimper into the air, he was on his knees, leaning heavily on his alpha. His erection was a dark red, leaking precum onto his bed, slick was running down his quivering legs, a wet sound echoing through the room as his alpha pounded into him without hesitation. He leaned his head back against his alpha’s shoulder, letting out a low moan at a certain hard thrust. A hand reached up and tangled in golden hair, tugging slightly. A rough hand grabbed him by the stomach, pushing him more into the alpha, which Craig didn’t mind at all. His other hand went to intertwine his fingers with the alpha’s.

 

For a second Tweek stopped thrusting, Craig let out a whimper and began to plead for his alpha to continue, but Tweek didn’t move. A low rumble escaped the throat of the alpha, who moved a hand to cup his omega’s face, turning it so that their lips would meet. Craig pressed hard into the kiss, opening his mouth so that his tongue would mingle with Tweek’s wet appendage. As their tongues met, Craig found himself trying to fuck himself on Tweek’s dick, which was still unmoving inside the omega. 

 

After a minute, Tweek broke the kiss, slowly separating with only a string of saliva keeping them together. Craig threw his head back and moved his hips more, hoping that Tweek would continue what he had started, but it was hopeless. He wasn’t going to get fucked unless Tweek decided that he would start again. That didn’t mean the omega had to be quiet about it. He whimpered, whined, pleaded, demanded, and so much more, but Tweek just rested his head against Craig’s shoulder and listened.

 

Then after a minute of begging, Craig growled and snapped at the air in anger. His alpha shouldn’t be ignoring his demands, he should be doing what his omega wanted to do, and what he wanted to do was be fucked into oblivion. He opened his mouth to curse his alpha, when he moved lips brushing up against Craig’s ear. He nibbled on the earlobe for a second, causing shudders to go down Craig’s body while goosebumps appeared on his skin.

 

“Can you feel me, Craig?” whispered Tweek, slowly began to move his hips. He tightened his hold on Craig’s face, angling it so that Tweek could watch his mouth fall open, eyes growing cloudy as the alpha slowly moved inside of him. “Feel my dick pierce your insides, claiming you as my own. Do you feel it, lovely? Do you feel it as it slowly leaves you, leaving you with a empty feeling, wanting me back inside, twitching for me to feel you again?” He did just that, causing Craig to let out a full blown moan.

 

Another rumble escaped Tweek’s throat as he continued to talk. “Do you feel it as it enters you again? As it hits right at that spot that makes you whimper like a pup? Do you, Craig?”

 

Drool was dripping out of Craig’s mouth as he rasped out, “Yes, alpha.” It felt like everything had intensified with Tweek commentating every movement. He could feel the veins of the alpha’s cock pressing into him, the slight twitch it gave as it entered him. He could feel it all. “It feels so good, Alpha.”

 

Tweek chuckled and lowered both of his hands to grasp Craig’s hips, pausing his thrust once again. Craig moved the hand, which had been holding Tweek’s on his stomach, to reach back and grip Tweek’s hip. The other hand tightened in Tweek’s hair. It seemed the alpha was going to tease during their second mating, not that Craig was complaining too bad. Tweek slowly used his body to push Craig forward, causing the noirette to loosen his hold on hair and hip to keep him from falling on the bed. Tweek didn’t seem to like this very much. A hand came to rest on the middle of Craig’s back and pushed so that his front was pressed against the mattress, while his ass was still in the air. 

 

Craig wanted to sit up to complain, but Tweek moved around a little more, letting out another rumble before withdrawing from the omega. Craig began to curse the alpha, turning his head with blazing eyes. He had enough of the teasing for now, however, his words were stopped by Tweek slamming himself into Craig, hitting his prostate head on. A howl escaped Craig’s mouth, as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, drool escaping him once more. His back arched awkwardly in the position he was in, but he still did it. His hands dug into the blankets of the bed, gripping them tightly.

 

The alpha watched Craig’s reaction to his rough thrust and withdrew slowly again, before slamming in again. Craig let out another rough howl, whimpering as Tweek drew back to continue thrusting into him. It wasn’t long before his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, whimpers, moans, whines escaping his mouth. Sometimes Tweek would thrust in completely before rotating his hips slightly, causing Craig to scream out Tweek’s name, which caused the alpha to panic slightly. 

 

Soon, though, Craig’s whole body was twitching as release was just around the corner for him. It was as well for Tweek, who was picking up the pace no longer pile driving into the omega as he was trying to find his own release. Craig was basically laying limply on the bed, still in that position, his orgasm rising in his body, raspy moans escaping his lips with every move. Then, Tweek leaned in close, his body covering all of Craig’s before biting the nape of his neck. 

 

Craig let out a roar as he violently released onto the mattress and his stomach, streaks of cum coating everything beneath him. Slick rushed out of him, dripping down his legs, covering Tweek’s hips and thighs. The alpha’s own knot had popped and Craig could feel the cum that was filling him to the brim. He panted and reached down to touch his stomach, whimpering in pleasure as the cum washed the burning feeling that heat caused. 

 

Tweek rested against the omega, Craig patiently holding the other’s weight before the alpha rose up and rearranged them. Soon, the alpha was spooning the omega, who was drifting into sleep. 

 

. . . . . .

 

Craig woke to the smell of burning bacon, eggs, and butter. The omega sat up, letting out a low moan at the ache of his hips. It hurt but felt good at the same time. He looked outside and saw that it was raining, droplets hitting his window, creating a symphony of relaxing sounds. The omega reached over and turned on his bedside light, giving the room a warm glow. He then reached down and grabbed a pair of boxers that was on the floor. He then grabbed a blanket from his nest, and wrapped it around his shoulders. Quickly he scurried out of the room.

 

Soon, he was at the entry of the kitchen looking in with a awed look etched on his face. Tweek stood wearing his sweatpants from the night before, putting bacon on two plates, humming a song that escaped the kitchen radio. The sight caused Craig’s heart to warm up slightly. It was something he knew, he would love seeing in the future, in a house of their own. With that in mind, Craig waddled in the kitchen, causing Tweek to glance over at him with an amused face. 

 

“You look a little rough, Craig,” joked the alpha, his yellow eyes glowing with affection. Craig hummed and let his gaze go to the bonding mark. It was still red, puckered up slightly, but clean. Soon it would lose the slight swelling and redness, but the scar would always stick out on the skin, showing that the alpha was spoken for. 

 

“I’m sorry. My alpha was rough with me last night,” purred Craig, shooting Tweek a smirk before sitting at the table. At that statement, Tweek winced and shot his omega a worrying look. A hand reached up and started tugging on his hair. 

 

“Sorry, I got a little lost in my own desires, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Blue eyes glared at the yellowed eyed alpha, and the owner flipped the yellowed eyed alpha off. “Don’t apologise for something I personally enjoyed, bastard. In fact, when my heat peaks again I want you to go even rougher.”

 

“You might not get that wish,” Tweek stated dryly, carrying the plates to the table. “I want you to feel good, not in pain, learn your limits.”

 

Craig dug into his eggs and muttered, “That is what I have you for, Alpha.”

 

Said alpha nibbled on some bacon before saying, “What we did last night was reckless. Stupid. Shouldn’t have been done at all.” At those words, Craig stopped eating and looked at Tweek with wide eyes. He swallowed his food, his throat suddenly dry, and whispered, “Do you regret it?”

 

“I never said that,” spat out Tweek, looking down at his plate. “I would be stupid to say that I regret mating with you; would be a lie that would haunt me for years. I’m glad you chose me and I’m glad that you actually like me enough to chose me at all. However, I wish the circumstances were different. I just don’t want you to regret it.”

 

Craig stood up and spat out, “I was the one who pushed for the bonding, dumbass, what makes you think I would regret it?!”

 

Sullen eyes gazed at the omega as Tweek stated, “Besides the fact I can’t take you out on dates, showing everyone that we belong to each other. Never be able to show off our mating marks, never let anyone know that you are taken permanently by a alpha, possibly spending your heats alone. We should have thought about these things.”

 

As Tweek spoke, Craig was shaking his head the entire time. He knew the pros and cons, and the pros definitely outweigh the cons. He was with Tweek in the end. Tweek was with him. They belonged together and they always would. He reached out and patted Tweek’s arm, which twitched at his touch, “We would have ended up together anyway, all you had to do was smell my scent.” He then went back to eating his slightly burnt breakfast, which in all honesty tasted like the best breakfast he had ever eaten.

 

“Fated mates, huh,” muttered Tweek, scooping up some eggs and eating them with a piece of bacon. “Who would have thought they still existed.”

 

“Yep,” Craig said, humming as he finished his plate. “Everyone use to so much more open back then with packs and such, then something happened, now barely anyone leaves the pack they belong to. Which leads to people only mating inside the pack, or with people the alpha approves of. That meant fated mates didn’t go away, they are just harder to find.”

 

“Did your research,” said Tweek nibbling on the last of his bacon. Craig scoffed and flipped his alpha off. 

 

“ ‘Course I did,” stated Craig, his voice completely blank. “I had to find some way to get you to believe me. I finally just pulled the thing I did last night.”

 

“Still pissed about that,” snapped Tweek, glaring at the omega, “don’t think I’ve forgotten. Once your heat is over punishment awaits you in the end.”

 

“Oh please,” Craig stated, rolling his eyes and flipping the other off. “You breed me good last night, that means it will be awhile before my heat flares back up. That means I get to reintroduce you to things that damned tent of yours doesn’t have.”

 

“My tent is perfectly fine thank you,” replied Tweek, “especially in this weather. So relaxing with the radio playing.” Craig shrugged and stood up.

 

“Come on. Let’s clean up and get back to the room.”

 

They did and once they reentered Craig’s room, the omega quickly fixed this nest putting it back in perfect position. He then went to the radio and turned it on, listening to soft voices sing their tunes, echoing peacefully throughout the room. Tweek laid down on the nest, curling up and relaxing, losing himself to the music quickly. Craig then turned off all the lights and such in the room, before joining his alpha. They cuddled and talked for a minute, the rain getting louder as they talked, soon though Craig’s heat peaked again, and with rain and music as their background Tweek mated his omega again, this time it wasn’t a rough fuck, it was slow gentle lovemaking, no screams of pleasure no begging. Only slight gasp, whispers, and barely audible moans.

 

. . . . . .

 

The time of Craig’s heat went by quickly with his alpha with him for the first time. When his heat wasn’t controlling their every movement they would watch television, play on Craig’s laptop, and listen to music. Tweek during one of their breaks had turned the radio up louder during a song, moved Craig to stand in the middle of the room, and they had danced around to it, Tweek singing to Craig in a gentle voice.

 

The omega had at the time felt his heart melting at Tweek’s voice washing over him, singing words of love, affection, and bright words of the future. Once, Craig made Tweek watch Chucky, causing the poor alpha to basically smother the omega, not that he minded that much. They bathed each other, bubbles getting everywhere in the tub as Tweek started a bubble match in the tub. Craig could basically say that at the end of his heat, he was wishing for once that it had lasted longer. 

 

Now was the last day, and Tweek was laying in bed with him humming to him a song that was playing on the radio. Craig though his body was relaxed wasn’t himself, his mind was whirling around, thinking of a way for this to last forever, longer, but he had none. None at all. That was when he realised that while he had foreseen the cons of all this, he hadn’t prepared for the pain of not being able to do all the things he wanted to do with Tweek. He glanced at his alpha, who met his gaze with warm eyes, a bright smile, and began mouthing the words of the love song to him.

 

At the sight, his heart physically ached. Craig whined and buried himself into Tweek’s arms, fighting the urge to cry, but didn’t it. There just had to be a fucking way for them to be together. There just had to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just had to give them some happiness before I tore them apart again. I felt like they totally deserve it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Craig was running through the forest, Clyde whining that the omega was going to fast, Token able to keep up easily enough. Craig was seething, wanting to throw back his head and howl for his alpha, which he knew Tweek would answer in a heartbeat. Finally, Token shouted out, “Do you think you could stop for a minute, Craig? Your going to fast for the rest of us.”

 

The black furred wolf looked over its shoulder and huffed in annoyance, his friends were too far away, Token staying beside Clyde, who was slow. He came to a stop and sat there growling darkly in anger. When the betas caught up they sat a distance away from Craig. Clyde sat down on the ground heavily, his sides heaving in exterstion. “Why the hell were you going so fast, Craig?” whined the beta, his brown fur ruffled up from the run. Craig snorted and looked away.

 

Token sighed and muttered, “You know we didn’t do anything wrong, Craig. You don’t have to be such a bitch about what happened.”

 

“Be such a bitch about it?” The black wolf whirled around and snapped angrily at the air. “I have every right! Cartman basically said that if I didn’t choose an alpha soon, he would force someone from the pack to mate me! That bastard! He sure is enjoying the fact that Kyle is fucking gone, isn’t he! What’s worst you guys fucking agreed!”

 

Token sighed and stated, “Well, it usually isn’t normal for an omega to not be claimed by now. Butters is claimed by Kenny, Heidi is being courted by Cartman, that goth kid is claimed by that other goth, and Red is being chased by Scott Malkinson. It isn’t safe for omegas out in the world, dude.”

 

Craig bared his teeth and thought back to a conversation that he and Tweek had during his heat week. 

 

_ “What is it like in Denver?” asked the omega, his eyes locked on the television. Red Racer was on, but for the first time Craig wasn’t paying any attention to it. Tweek was lounging on the floor in wolf form, who perked up at the sound of his mate talking. “Randy said that omegas are treated like garbage in public. Says that they wear leashes and such, my grandfather said so, my father says so. They are treated like possessions. Because that is what they are in public eye.” _

 

_ The alpha shifted to human and crawled on the couch to settle beside his mate. “They really don’t pay attention to many things, huh? Probably back then things were like that, but not now. Omegas are treated better in public then alphas. Equality is key, especially in big cities. No one cares what you are, you are simply you. Is different in other towns too. I’ve traveled a little in wolf from to different places, just because. People are more opened minded then they seem. South Park is a place lost in time a little, Craig. It will take a lot to change that.” _

 

The omega shook his head and looked away. His friends had no idea. Sure families traveled out of South Park all the time, but the belonged to a pack. They wouldn’t go out and talk to other people outside of that pack, unless it was for work. Then they would go back to the pack. Tweek stated that there really wasn’t that many packs in other places. Sometimes they would be, but they would be an open pack. Letting people come and go freely, letting them mate who they wanted, and such. Craig had been in love with everything Tweek told him about the world.

 

Looking at his friends, it was obvious that they wouldn’t leave their comfort zone. They would stay in the pack, probably with their mates they had chosen for themselves. Nichole for Token, while Clyde was chasing Bebe. They would be happy. They would enjoy life. Yet, there was something inside Craig’s heart that ached for them. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” spat out Craig, the omega standing up. He felt a strong urge to go see Tweek, which he knew wouldn’t disappear. “I want to be left alone right now.”

 

Clyde growled and stood up. “We would understand if you just told us. I don’t really don’t understand why you hate the fact of getting a mate. I thought that is what every omega wanted!”

 

“Well obviously not this omega, dumbass,” spat out Craig, his fur bristling. “I’m sorry I don’t have a only have two things on my mind all the time. Food and fucking Bebe.”

 

“You don’t talk about here,” snarled Clyde, his own fur bristling, eyes glowing with anger. “Just because no alpha wants to have such a fucked up omega, that is so fucking picky is not my problem, but it is your place.”

 

“I wasn’t born in a fucking place, Clyde. Is that all you see me as, a fucking baby maker?”

 

“Well if the shoe fucking fits,” roared the brown furred beta. Craig lost it. He leaped at the beta, teeth flashing, fur bristling. They collided, both snapping and biting at each other. Clyde got Craig good on the shoulder, which caused Craig to let out a yelp of pain, and then the omega turned and snapped on the beta’s back left leg.

 

Token leaped into the fray, not to fight, but to stop the fight. He leaped back when he found it was completely useless. Clyde, quickly moved and grabbed Craig’s neck, tossing him around and threw him on the ground. The omega quickly leaped to his feet, but Clyde bounded on top of him snapping in anger. Token watched in shock, as Clyde bended down to get Craig to submit to him, but a golden flash stopped it all. 

 

Clyde let out a loud yelp of pain, as he was thrown off of Craig, by the golden blur. Token gasped at what he saw. A golden wolf stood over Craig, yellow eyes blazing with fury, teeth glistening with saliva. His fur was standing on end. The wolf in its own right was huge, bigger than Stan. That’s when he remembered that was the wolf that almost raped Craig. 

 

“Craig,” shouted Token, “don’t worry we’ll get you away from him!”

 

Clyde, quickly losing his anger at seeing the alpha, leaped to his feet and snarled at the golden wolf. The alpha wasn’t paying any attention to any of them though. He had stepped away from Craig and started speaking softly at the omega. “Are you okay, Craig?” The wolf lifted his head to glare at Token and Clyde. “Do I have to beat their asses?”

 

The omega seemed kinda groggy and slow to his feet, but when he got to his senses he whirled around to stare at the golden alpha with wide eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Clyde let out another snarl and stated, “I was about to ask the same question.” Tweek looked at Clyde, stiffened his stance, and let out a bone chilling snarl. At that moment, clouds moved in over the sun, letting only slight beams of light through, which one landed on the alpha, who glowed like pure gold in the light. Craig sat down and started with wide eyes at his alpha, who was truly beautiful. Token growled and took a step forward. That seemed to kick Craig back into focus. He quickly moved to stand in front of Tweek, quickly speaking to his friends.

 

“Hold on, guys. You don’t have to attack him at all.”

 

The black furred beta paused and looked at his friend with narrowed eyes. “Have you gone crazy all of a sudden, Craig? This is the alpha that almost raped you two years ago. You might have forgotten, but we haven’t.”

 

“That’s why a certain alpha, better get out of here before I call the pack to beat your ass again,” hissed Clyde, who took another step forward. Craig looked back at Tweek, expecting the alpha to look terrified in the situation he was in, but his yellow eyes were narrowed in anger at the betas.

 

“Your not helping, Tweek,” snapped Craig, his paw twitching wishing he could flip off his alpha. Those yellow eyes looked at Craig and the alpha spoke in a calm tone.

 

“I came across you all with one of them about to make you submit. I’m not about to just let them get away with it, Craig.”

 

The black furred omega winced at what he said, but it was true. Sure him and Clyde had been fighting, but to try and make him submit was something that made him stiffen slightly. No wonder Tweek was angry. Sighing, Craig sat down and looked at his growling friends. 

 

“Would you at least give me time to explain what it going on here? Tweek won’t do anything wrong I promise.”

 

Token slowly relaxed muttering, “Are you sure about this? He is a loner and you two don’t have the best of past.”

 

Craig winced and flicked an ear. “That would be my fault actually.” His attention went to Clyde, who was still growling at Tweek. “That would mean you too, Clyde.”

 

“I don’t trust him, Craig,” hissed Clyde, his lips curling to show his teeth more, “he could have made you submit to him after all. He is an alpha, Craig.”

 

Tweek let out another violent snarl and walked to be standing beside Craig. “You have known Craig your whole life, mutt. You would think that you knew Craig at all. Do you truly believe that Craig is someone who would let anyone fucking dominate him, or do you have the fucking mindset that omegas are weak little baby makers.”

 

“What the fuck. . .” gasped Token, who watched the golden alpha continue to scold the beta, who was slowly looking like he was going to cry more and more as he spoke. Craig sat proudly beside the alpha, looking at him with fond eyes. Finally the alpha was done with his scolding and was giving the chocolate furred beta the stink eye.

 

Clyde began bawling his eyes out, which was an amazing feat considering he was in wolf form. Then those yellow eyes turned to Token, who blinked in shock at the intensifying feel of them. The alpha began to lecture the dark furred alpha. “And you. Do you truly think that was helping a fight at all. It was obvious that you were trying not to do anything at all. True you would have to use those teeth to break it up, but you saw what that mutt was about to do and you were going to let him do it. That in its own right is a shame.”

 

Token felt himself shrink up a little, which was shocking, and feeling ashamed of his own actions. He probably could have broken the fight up, but didn’t in the end. After that the loner finally was quiet and stood looking quite upset. Craig huffed and stood up. “Guys, I need to know if you’ll freak out or not.”

 

“Considering he made me feel like fucking dirt,” Token said, “and Clyde cry like a baby, I don’t think I have it in me to freak out in it all.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Craig muttered, his voice returning back to its monotone self. “However, I don’t care either. This is Tweek Tweak. The loner and my mate.”

 

There was complete silence, then both Token and Clyde stood up on their feet and began to let out strange yips and yelps of shock, while speaking out curse words and questions. The two mates let them for a minute, before Craig looked at the alpha with expecting eyes. Sighing, the alpha let out a sharp snarl, which caused Token and Clyde to calm down automatically.

 

Token still didn’t shut up entirely. “Are you fucking stupid, Craig? Mating a complete loner, someone that almost raped you, seems suspicious.”

 

“You keep bringing up the rape thing,” Tweek muttered, eyes narrowing. “Does he act like someone who was rapped?”

 

Token glanced at Craig, who was standing pretty close to Tweek, almost leaning on him completely. He was letting out a low rumble, which showed his content, which if you didn’t hear that the slight wag of his tail showed it. “No. No he doesn’t.”

 

The golden alpha nodded and sat down. Then, he sighed and muttered, “This would be the best fucking time for coffee.”

 

“You don’t need that shit anymore, remember,” grumbled Craig, who shot Tweek a glare. The alpha only winced and let out a slight whine. He then stood up and shook his fur. Craig let out another growl and continued talking, only this time to his friends. “To also clear up that, Tweek didn’t rape me. Let’s just say if you guys didn’t interrupt that one time, I probably would have had him as a mate a lot sooner.”

 

“Mates?” Clyde tilted his head and looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened. “Mates?”

 

“Yes, mates, dumbass,” stated Craig, his eyes narrowing. “Had to trick the bastard into it during my last heat.” At this Tweek huffed and looked away. Craig looked at his alpha and stated, “He enjoyed spending it with me in the end. Don’t let his huffing and puffing shock you.”

 

Clyde leaped to his feet and stated, “You mated and you didn’t even tell us?” Shaking his head, Clyde snapped, “What the hell, man? I thought we were fucking friends!”

 

“We are, but you have no reason to get upset,” snapped Craig, his blue eyes narrowing while his fur bristling. “Me mating someone is no one’s business but my own. Besides with the way you guys acted I’m fucking glad that I hid it at all.”

 

Tweek watching his mate get more upset, stood up and let out a violent snarl. Clyde winced and took a step back. “Get that fucking alpha under control, Craig, he is your supposed mate after all.”

 

“He isn’t a fucking pet,” snarled Craig, bristling even more. Tweek sighed and sat down. Craig looked at his alpha with worried eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Maybe this conversation will go better if I’m not here,” stated the golden alpha. Craig snorted.

 

“Don’t be a dumbass. I haven’t seen you in two week, my fucking parents have wanted to spend time together. Let’s not forget that the pack has been wanting to do something together for a while too.”

 

Tweek sighed and looked to the side. It would just be easier to leave, but his mate was stubborn in what he wanted. However, he could understand though. He had missed his mate too. With that in mind, Tweek stood up and leaned over to give Craig a quick lick on the cheek. “I know, Craig, but me being here isn’t helping the situation at all. You know this.”

 

The omega whined and shook his head. He knew that Tweek was telling the truth, but Craig wanted to be with his mate. They had been separated for a long time that it became painful. It was a dull throb that ached in their chest, especially with their bond being so new. With that in mind the black wolf turned and buried its face in Tweek’s chest. Black fur mixing with the beautiful gold. Tweek huffed and lowered his head to lay it on Craig’s head. The two mates stood like that for a second before Craig took a step back, looking at Tweek dead in the eye. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you later,” muttered Craig, eyes dulling slightly. Tweek wagged his tail and turned but Token’s voice rang out.

 

“It would probably be better if you were with Craig when he told us the story.” Tweek turned and looked at the beta with narrowed yellow eyes. The beta flicked an ear and stated, “Besides, he wouldn’t tell us anything if you left. Would just sulk the whole time anyway.” Those yellow eyes turned to gaze upon Clyde, who was still glaring at Tweek. Token noticed his gaze and said, “Clyde won’t bother you, promise.”

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Token,” snapped Clyde, his eyes blazing with fury. “Just wait. That alpha will do one thing wrong and I’ll break his fucking neck.”

 

The dark furred beta growled and asked, “Do you value your friendship with Craig at all?!”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Token!”

 

“Then think for a minute,” growled the beta, “if they are mates and you do drive Tweek away; Craig will never speak to us again.”

 

“Not that you could drive him away,” stated Craig, looking at his mate with pride filled eyes, “my alpha is a badass. Nothing you could do about it. He could take you both down easily.”

 

“You overestimate my abilities,” Tweek stated, looking to the side with embarrassment. 

 

“Take a compliment when it is handed to you, dumbass.”

 

Clyde stared at his omega friend then growled before sitting down, huffing. “Fine. I hear one thing though. . .” Token growled and snapped, “You won’t do shit.”

 

Craig laid on the floor comfortably and started his tale. Tweek stood still like a statue, ears moving constantly, nose sniffing the air constantly. Finally after a good hour, Craig stopped talking and looked at his alpha with affectionate eyes. Clyde was once again sobbing, which was still an amazing feat, while Token was staring at the two with soft eyes. 

 

“Who knew fated mates still existed,” whispered the beta. Craig huffed and stood up nuzzling close to Tweek who returned the sign of affection before doing his look out again. Clyde sniffed and stood up to look at Tweek with bright eyes.

 

“I guess that means I’m due to an apology.”

 

Those yellow eyes looked at the beta and the wolf huffed. “It’s fine. After all you were looking out for Craig in the end of the day, so I can’t get upset over that.”

 

Clyde shook his head and stated, “Still I feel like I should. So I’m sorry for judging you so badly and for that time I basically beat you in the middle of the forest.”

 

“Once again you were looking out for your friend,” Tweek stated, wagging his tail slightly, “its fine. Besides I’m glad you stopped us then. Who knows what would have happened if you didn’t.”

 

“I would have had my alpha sooner is what,” snapped Craig, glaring at Tweek, who shot a glare back.

 

“We were too young for that shit, Craig, gah! Did you really want to get bonded that early in your life, at least you had two years to make your decision before tricking me!”

 

Token looked at Tweek and said, “So you do still twitch sometimes. Here I was thinking you were completely cured.”

 

Craig’s glare turned to Token, who winced at the anger in those blue eyes. “He’s perfectly fine, Token. He just gets a little anxious sometime.”

 

“Yep,” Tweek stated, “just had to lay off the coffee. Who knew?” The mischievous look in those yellow eyes showed that he was just joking about when he said that, but Token and Clyde both looked sheepish about it. The alpha looked at Craig and stated, “I have to go back. I’m still in pack territory and I don’t want to get caught. When you get the chance come visit.”

 

Craig nodded, his tail wagging. Tweek looked at Clyde and Token and asked, “Keep an eye out for me will you?” The betas both nodded, giving him a wag from their own tails. Tweek turned his attention back to Craig, stepping forward and licking the omega on the ear.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

A whine escaped the black wolf’s throat and he nuzzled his alpha again, whispering back, “I’ll miss you as well. Stay safe.”

 

Tweek looked at his omega for a second before turning around and running deeper into the forest. Not for the first time, Craig watched as Tweek ran, feeling the urge to chase after his alpha. To join him. Yet he fought that feeling and turned to his friends. “We should be getting back.”

 

“You didn’t tell him what Cartman said,” said Token, his eyes serious as he looked at Craig.

 

The omega winced and looked away. “He would jump into this town and ask to fight each and every alpha for me. I can’t allow that. He would get himself killed.”

 

At this Token and Clyde looked at their friend and felt absolute pity. Clyde huffed and shook his head. “I’m sure that you’ll come up with something, dude. Heck we’ll help you.”

 

“Yeah,” the black beta said, wagging his tail. “We won’t let anything happen to you at all.”

 

Craig nodded and looked back at the forest, feeling the urge to run toward his alpha stronger than ever.

 

. . . . .

 

It was around midnight and Craig was slowly sneaking out of Token’s house. He had gotten permission to have a sleepover at his friend’s house for the weekend, but knew he was taking advantage of it. They had spent their Friday eating pizza and playing video games, but now Craig was wanting to see his alpha. It was something that seemed to resonate within his very bones; something that he wasn’t going to fight at all. 

 

Slowly he moved his way out of Token’s house, being mindful of the beta’s parents. Soon though he found himself out of the large house, and shifted into his wolf form and ran as quickly as he could. After a almost hour run he came across the little clearing and let out a low yelp. The tent opened up and music filled the clearing. A golden wolf bounded out of the tent and collided with the black wolf. The two rolled around in the field yipping and whining at each other. Soon they were laying side by side, Craig nuzzling and licking everywhere he could reach; Tweek soaking up the attention leaning into it slightly. 

 

Craig soon turned to his human form and buried his face into the golden fur. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

 

Tweek shifted back as well and gathered Craig in his arms, humming along to the music that was playing on his little radio. The two laid on the grass, humming along to the music, enjoying each other’s company. That was until Craig pushed at Tweek, who let him move him around like a ragdoll, and straddled his waist. The omega gave a smirk at his alpha and bended down, starting a slow wet kiss. They soon lost themselves to each other that night.

 

. . . . . .

 

Craig stayed the whole day Saturday with Tweek, both enjoying the time they had together, both enjoying the benefits of having Clyde and Token know about their relationship. Craig’s friends would cover for him, while the omega spent time with his alpha. Soon though it came to an end, and Tweek ran with Craig until they almost reached pack territory. Tweek watched his omega go with an aching heart, but didn’t say anything at all. Soon, he returned to his home, but froze when he realised he had a visitor. 

 

A dark gray wolf laid in the middle of the clearing, smelling of vanilla and smoke. It raised its head to look at Tweek with dead gray eyes and stated, “Bonjour, Alpha.”

 

The golden wolf stiffened and let out a violent snarl at the intruder to his home. The gray wolf huffed and stood up. “Izz thiz how all American wolvez greet each other, pathetic.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone so long! I had a lot of things to do, mostly midterms, and I just couldn't update even if I wanted to. Very sorry. This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to split it up into two chapters instead. I should be getting back on track, but life seems to get the better of me more times than not. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Tweek stood frozen for a second, before he quickly went into defense mode. His whole body stiffened, fur rose up, tail slowly raising. His lips curled up into a snarl and he growled out, “Who the fuck are you?”

The gray wolf huffed and shook his fur out. He slowly sat down and if a wolf could give a shit eating grin this one could. Tweek let out a snarl and walked forward slowly until he was standing in front of the wolf. They stood nose to nose. Yellow eyes looked into blank gray eyes. “I will only ask one more fucking time,” snarled Tweek, those eyes flashing with anger, “who the fuck are you?”

This time a flash of shock overcame the gray wolf, who took a step back, and lowered his eyes. The gray wolf’s head dipped low and showed his neck. “Would it be too bad to ask you to tone down the domination, Alpha,” the wolf whimpered. Tweek blinked and shook his head. Taking a step back the golden wolf sat down and sighed. 

“D-didn’t mean to,” muttered Tweek, looking to the side. Since he had been denied a full education he hadn’t been taught how to rein in his scent, instincts, and such as others. He reined them in as much as he could, and Craig tried to teach him what he was taught in school, but dear Craig wasn’t meant to be a teacher. 

The gray wolf straightened up, but was now looking at the golden wolf with a wary eye. “I’m an alpha az well, Tweek Tweak, and I have never felt the urge to zubmit like that. You are zomething zpecial aren’t you?”

“I don’t understand what you mean by that,” muttered Tweek, looking to the side in embarrassment. The lone wolf glanced at the gray and growled out, “Anyway. Your fucking name.”

The unknown wolf huffed and said, “I’m hurt that you don’t remember a old friend from childhood, Tweek Tweak.”

At this sentence, Tweek blinked and ran through his childhood memories. They hadn’t been the best, but he tried to think of the children that had a French accent. Then it hit him. He was standing in front of Christophe “The Mole” DeLorne. He stood in shock and asked, “Thought you were suppose to be fucking dead.”

“And I thought you were zuppose to be an emotionally crackhead,” countered The Mole smoothly. At that sentence Tweek’s ears folded back as he muttered, “Rude.”

The golden alpha sighed and stood up. “What are you doing here, Christophe?”

“I dezided to zee how you are doing,” said the French wolf, who was staring at Tweek with humorless eyes, “was curiouz when I heard you had gotten kicked from Stan Marsh’s pack.”

“What thought he didn’t want a drug addict in his pack?” questioned Tweek, aiming for a joke. The gray would huffed and shook his head. 

“Nope was just curiouz is all. Now I zee why,” purred the wolf. “You are a powerful Alpha, Tweek Tweak, and from what I can zee of your wolf form a handzome one at that”

“Uhhh, thanks,” said Tweek, leaning back in concern. It was awkward being put in the spot like that. “I don’t believe that is the reason you are here though.”

The gray wolf sighed and laid down. “You are correct on that notion, Tweek Tweak. I am here becauze I am a lone wolf too. I lived in Denver for a while, and saw you coming through.”

“And you decided to follow me because?” asked Tweek, narrowing his gaze.

“Becauze I thought you were az lonely as me,” stated the gray wolf, looking to the side. “I am not a perzon to zhare perzonal feelingz, Tweek Tweak, but wolvez are pack animalz. They are not meant to be alone forever. However by the zmell of you, you’ve been keeping company. An omega from Stan’s pack I waz to guezz.”

At this the golden alpha stood up and eyed Christophe. “You wouldn’t be wrong.” He was wary on what to say, but it couldn’t be helped. If Christophe smelled him then it was too late to lie, all he could hope for is that Christophe wouldn’t go running. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing,” muttered the gray wolf, laying down in the grass again. “If you think I got zome loyalty to Stan Marsh, then you are fucking dumb, Alpha.”

Tweek sighed and shifted to his human form. Christophe glanced Tweek’s way and the gray wolf’s mouth opened in shock. The golden alpha paid no mind to it though and began to speak. “The tent is decent size, but not that decent size. So please tell me you are not a restless sleeper. The car is only used when I am going to Denver sometimes. Gas is expensive after all. Craig does come over sometimes and I will have to ask you to leave when he does come over.”   
The gray wolf shifted to his human form, causing Tweek to glance over at him. Christophe reached his shoulders in human form, proving Craig’s point that he was a fucking giant. His dark hair was messy and fell into his eyes, which had dark shadows under them. His eyes still were dead, but they had a brighter gleam to them, deep in them. He wore no shirt, which showed well developed cargo pants, which hung low on his hips. Scruffed up combat boots were worn as well. Christophe bowed to Tweek and glanced at him with a deadly smirk.

“Good to meet you formally, Tweek Tweak.”

“Likewise I suppose,” the blonde said, raising an eyebrow. “Do you have any clothes or belongings, Christophe? Might as well get you comfortable in my little home.” As Tweek said these words as calmly as he could, his fought excitement showed by the violent wagging of his tail. After all this was his first packmate.   
. . . . . . . . .

Craig was playing video games in his room when his mother shouted up the stairs, “Craig me and you father are going to Denver for the evening.”

At this the omega dropped his controller and ran toward his door. Stripe, who had been sleeping on the floor, let out an annoyed squeak at the sudden ground shaking. Craig gave his guinea pig a sorry glance, before sticking his head out and shouting, “How long will you be gone?”

“Until tomorrow probably,” said his mother. “Don’t worry your sister is at a friend’s house and will be staying the night.”

Craig fought the urge to let out a hoot of happiness. This just couldn’t get better. For some odd reason he hadn’t been able to see Tweek for two weeks after their midnight rendezvous during his sleepover. Clyde, even knowing that his friend had a mate, had demanded all his attention and wanted to go to Denver for a gaming convention. They sadly went with the whole pack. Then his father had decided that the family would spend some time together and Craig was forced into a tight lease. So his inner omega was biting at the bit to get to their alpha. 

Blinking, Craig realised that his mother was still talking. “. . .dinner is already made for you in the fridge.”

“Thanks, mom,” stated Craig, before walking back into his room and slamming the door shut. He quickly scooped Stripe up, who let out a squeak, and held the guinea pig up to his face. “Guess who is going to be very happy tonight?”

. . . . . . . .

The forest was a blur as Craig ran through the trees and streams. He leaped over bushes and brambles. He had waited for three hours after his parents left, demanding that his friends left him alone, and checking on his little sister, until he was off into the forest. He knew it was safer to go at night, but he couldn’t hold in the need to be near his mate any longer. He had missed the twitching and jumpy blonde with everything he had. He leaped over some logs and let out a howl as he landed into the meadow, tail wagging.

The tent stood proudly under the tree and the car was still covered. What was different though was the two males wrestling in the middle of the meadow. Craig shifted back and looked on with wide eyes as Tweek was trying to pin someone down onto the ground with everything he had. He was, however, thrown off by the unknown person and landed heavily. He was blinked for a second before narrowing his eyes and running toward his mate, before kneeling beside him, grasping his arm.

“Are you okay, Tweek?” asked the omega, turning his blue eyes to the form laying on the ground. Tweek blinked his eyes a couple of times before turning them to Craig before gasping.

“Craig? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I feel like we have bigger things to worry about,” growled out Craig, who was watching the person Tweek had been fighting rise to their feet. That was when he smelled Tweek. The alpha was on the cusp of a rut. Glancing at his alpha, he could see his pupils were slightly dilated, breathing hard, and body twitching.  “Like the fuckwad that you were busy beating.”

“More like I waz beating him, Omega,” muttered a french accent. Tweek sighed and stumbled to his feet. Craig slowly rose as well. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Craig,” said Tweek. “I just made a new friend is all.”

“A new friend?” asked Craig, who turned and gave his mate a blank look. However, he did relax. After all Tweek was looking calm for someone who had just been fighting so that was a good sign. “And who the fuck would that be?”

“A loner like me,” said Tweek, yellow eyes gleaming, “you would know him too. He was in South Park when we were children.”

The stranger blinked looked at Craig and muttered, “Bonjour, Craig Tucker.”

“The Mole,” stated Craig, his face completely blank. Tweek sighed and nudged Craig until his omega gave him his undivided attention. 

“Christophe has been staying with me for the pass couple of weeks. He’s a loner too and needed a place to stay for awhile. Been letting him bunk with me.”

At this Craig turned and growled at his alpha. “You’ve been sleeping next to a complete stranger? Are you fucking stupid, Tweek?”

“Would seem that way, huh,” said Tweek, a sheepish grin growing on his mouth. “To be honest with you I didn’t sleep a week the first time he stayed. However, the strangest thing happened. I fell asleep from exhaustion and woke up to a deer right in front of me, and Christophe submitting to me. He made me his alpha by force, Craig.”

At this Craig turned and stared at the strange alpha, who had stayed quiet during the conversation. “You got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Nope, Omega,” muttered French alpha. “I don’t zee a reazon why Tweek Tweak can’t be my Alpha. I submitted to him. We are pack.”

At the sound of that a wave of jealousy went through Craig, who shifted into wolf form and let out a dangerous growl. He was Tweek’s own fucking omega and he hadn’t even formed a pack with him. Then some stranger comes along and is suddenly packmates with his mate. That wasn’t going to fly with the black wolf. As his anger started to overcome his senses, Tweek shot Christophe a sharp look, which caused the French Alpha to wince. The alpha shifted to his wolf form, kept his gaze low to the ground and ran out of the meadow. Craig took one step forward, ready to give chase to his prey when Tweek released his scent. The smell of peppermint and cinnamon filled the clearing, causing Craig’s legs to tremble at the smell of his mate. It had been too fucking long. 

Still though, Craig fought back his lust and whirled around to snarl at Tweek, who shifted into his wolf form as well. “What the hell, Tweek? We aren’t even packmates yet, and you decide to link with that French fucker?”

“I didn’t really realise what was happening until Christophe told me,” the gold wolf said calmly, even though his body spoke a different language entirely. His fur was standing on end and those eyes looked wilder than ever. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Craig. You know I wouldn’t over anything. I just didn’t know until it was too late.”

At this Craig shook his head to the side and let out a furious growl. He knew that Tweek wasn’t to blame. The bastard hadn’t been taught how links between pack members were made. His parents never told him anything about dynamics or how they existed with others. To the Tweaks their son was a test subject and a disgrace. That was it. Still though, Craig couldn’t control his anger as he turned to snarl at Tweek and charged his golden alpha. Tweek let out a yelp of shock, but didn’t fight back when Craig tackled him to the ground. 

Craig wasn’t looking for a fight to the death, but he was looking to punish his alpha. He leaned down and bit hard into Tweek’s ear. He tasted blood instantly. Tweek let out a sharp yelp of pain, before instinctively turning his head and nipping at Craig’s legs. At the sharp pain, Craig let go of Tweek’s ear and snap at his alpha, releasing his scent to silently tell Tweek how made his was at him. However, Tweek froze completely as Craig’s smell filled his senses. At the sudden stillness of his alpha, Craig raised his head to look down upon his alpha. Tweek was laying on his back, ears perked forward, on bleeding slightly, and eyes locked on Tweek. 

Stepping off of Tweek, Craig took a step back, and let out a low whine. He knew that Tweek had a strong hold on his instincts, but he had challenged the alpha. He had pushed his alpha to the limits and Tweek was going to punish him. He knew it. Stan had did this once to Kyle when they had been fighting once. The alpha though had quickly gotten back to his senses and apologised deeply to the beta. Wendy had forced the two wolves into a room in the school, following them. Everyone knew what happened in that room, even if they didn’t speak it. 

Taking a deep breath, Craig shifted to his human form and muttered, “Sorry, Tweek. Didn’t mean to lose control like that.”

He didn’t get a answer though. Tweek shifted back to his human form as well and sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes were basically glowing in the evening sun and his muscles were tensed up as well. Craig opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. However it hit him quite suddenly. He had pushed Tweek’s rut to hit sooner than it should have. At the thought Craig’s mouth started watering and he looked at Tweek with half lidded eyes.

“Are you in rut, Tweek?” purred Craig, hoping with every bone in his body he was. Craig had never spent a rut with his alpha, even though he begged the golden alpha to let him. However, Tweek was stubborn and had flatout denied him. Saying that he had barely any control of his instincts and didn’t want to hurt Craig. To this the omega had thrown a slight fit, but relented when Tweek had ignored him after a while. Now though, Tweek couldn’t run and Craig found himself with a golden opportunity. 

All thoughts of Christophe and pack links disappeared as Craig slowly crawled toward Tweek, who was staring at him like he was prey. As soon as he was close enough, Craig quickly settled himself down on Tweek’s lap, facing his alpha and wrapped his arms around his neck. Letting out a slight rumble, Craig lowered his face down to Tweek and kissed him chastly on the lips. That seemed to awaken Tweek, who let out a growl. The alpha’s hands whipped out to tightly grip Craig’s hips and stood up. Letting out a shocked gasp, Craig wrapped his legs around Tweek’s waist as the alpha made his way to the tent. The yellow eyed alpha stopped at the opening of his tent and eyed the forest surrounding them.

“Your going to have to find another place to sleep tonight, Christophe,” growled the alpha, as he entered the tent and zipped it up behind him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what did you think? I'm sorry about Christophe's voice by the way. I really don't know how to write down a French accent and a lot of other authors do it a lot better than me. Anyway, I can assure you of some hot things going on into the next chapter. What do you think? A rough, dominate Tweek consumed by his rut and a very willing and submissive Craig? Count me in! Until next time! (I really hope I can update sooner!)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard to make this sound good. So enjoy.

Tweek crawled into his tent, which had blankets scattered all over the place, the radio still playing softly in the corner. Craig was suddenly dropped on top of the blankets. He landed with a grunt and opened his mouth to say something to his mate, but stopped when an unfamiliar scent entered his nose. Any feelings of lust left Craig as he continued to smell the air. The smell of cigarette smoke and sugar filled the tent, mixing with Tweek’s own individual scent. Craig let out a growl and turned to glare at his mate with narrowed eyes. 

“What the fuck, Tweek?”

The alpha didn’t say anything except let out a violent growl. Craig grinded his teeth and snapped, “What the fuck are you growling at, Tweek? Do you think it’s fucking okay for him to sleep next to you like that, huh?”

Tweek raised an eyebrow and spoke, his voice raspy. “I would watch your tongue if I were you, Craig. Your pushing you luck.”

“I could say the same, asshole,” growled out Craig, sitting up. Tweek let out a grin and turned to his radio. There was a strange beat coming from it, that didn’t sound like the classic songs that Tweek like to listen to. 

“Christophe has a strange taste in music,” muttered Tweek, his yellow eyes starting to glow. His hands went down to his belt buckle. “However, I do have a strange liking to this song.”

Craig turned his furious eyes to the radio and recognized the song. It was a song that almost made him roll his eyes. It was a song that Clyde had sung to Token, trying to serenade the beta with his “beautiful singing”. (He sounded like a fucking dying squirrel.) The lyrics to “Or Nah” was playing throughout the tent. Tweek nodded his head to the beat and reached over turning the radio up. Then he turned his attention to Craig, who gasped as those burning eyes met his. Tweek let out a growl and crawled over to Craig. The omega had been leaning onto his elbows, but as his alpha advanced he found himself falling back onto the blankets, that still had the scent of a stranger on them.

Tweek finally stopped crawling until he was right over Craig, a deadly smirk on his face. “Does the scent of Christophe bother you that much, Craig?”

The only thing Craig could do was let out a whimper and turned his head the other way. A rare blush was overcoming his face and Craig suddenly felt shy of those roaming yellow eyes. However, Craig was always known for being blunt. “Of course it fucking does,” snapped the omega. “I’ve made it fucking clear.”   
A rumble escaped the blonde alpha, and a hand gripped Craig’s chin, forcing the omega to look at his alpha. Tweek didn’t say anything though, or let Craig say anything for that matter, he only lunged forward their lips meeting in a rough kiss. Craig eyes widened at the action before they narrowed. He wasn’t going to let Tweek distract him from being pissed off. If Craig was forced to endure Tweek lecturing during his heat, then Tweek would be forced to listen to Craig complain like hell during his rut. With that in mind, Craig put his hands on Tweek’s chest and pushed as hard as he could. 

Now Craig was by no means weak. He had been known to get into a lot of fist fights in school; alpha, beta, and omega alike. No one was hidden by his wraith, but Tweek might had been made out of fucking steel. The alpha didn’t budge. Instead he seemed to get even more passionate about his kiss, the hand holding his chin moving to tangle into his hair instead. Craig had the urge to give into the kiss, Tweek’s mouth moving deliciously against  his, but Craig was stubborn. He didn’t move, even though his body fucking begged. He just continued to push against Tweek’s chest, slowly aggravating the alpha, who simply took a deep breath and yanked Craig’s head back. The omega gasped as the pain erupted by his head. The alpha took the advantage and forced his mouth into Craig’s mouth, exploring the omega’s warm mouth. 

The noirette tried to fight back, but as Tweek’s tongue moved around his mouth Craig couldn’t find it in him to fight against his alpha. He removed his hands from Tweek’s chest and moved them up so that they wrapped around Tweek’s neck, yanking the Alpha closer. The alpha let out a pleased rumble and leaned in closer. Eventually they pulled away from each other to breath, Craig’s head falling limply into Tweek’s hand, which was still tangled in with the omega’s black hair. A string of saliva kept them connected, to which Tweek broke as he sat up, straddling Craig’s hips. 

Dark blue eyes watched as Tweek finished unbuckling his belt. He pulled it out of the loops and shot Craig a small smirk. “Are you going to let me have my way with you, Craig?” asked Tweek, his eyes flashing with amusement, like he knew the answer and was amused by it. Craig forced himself out of the daze that the makeout session gave him, and let out a growl.

“Not with that fucking scent in this tent I will not! You asshat!” 

To add his anger to it all, Craig lifted his right hand and flipped of his alpha. Tweek chuckled and leaned down over his omega, belt still in hand. “Consider this payback for tricking me into smelling your heat.”

“What the fuck do you mean-” Craig was cut off as Tweek released his rut filled scent into the air. It smelled like his peppermint and cinnamon. However, it was heavier. Filled with the scent of arousal and dominance. Craig suddenly found himself writhing around on the ground, whining in need, as his dick came to life, rubbing against Tweek, who still sat proudly on his waist. 

As the omega was still moving around on the ground, Tweek moved forward and quickly wrapped the belt around Craig’s neck, who was still incoherent. Tweek forced the belt through the buckle and tightened it around his omega’s neck, making sure it wouldn’t choke him, and then reined in his scent. At first the omega didn’t notice what was happening, but he after a minute passed he realised what was around his neck. He reached up and touched the belt, before hissing, “What the fuck, Tweek?”

Lust was slowly overcoming Tweek’s eyes as the alpha leaned in forward, and whispered, “All you have to do is say no, Craig.”

At this Craig stopped complaining and stared up at his alpha. Tweek was slowly losing himself to his rut, but he was letting Craig know that if Tweek pushed it too far that he was still able to stop what he was doing. All Craig had to do was say no and actually mean it. They stared at each other, Craig having an internal debate inside himself. He wanted to argue with Tweek until his point was across, but he knew that no matter how well control Tweek had with his instincts that rut was still difficult to control. 

Plus, Craig wasn’t going to say no for spending his first rut with Tweek. Especially since the alpha had refused to let him even come near him when the omega had presented the idea to the alpha. With his mind made up, Craig looked up at his alpha and muttered, “Okay.”

Tweek searched his eyes for a minute, before nodding and standing up. His feet planted on each side of Craig’s hips. Craig had to sit up as well, when the belt felt like it was choking him slightly. “Okay,” muttered the alpha before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. He was going commando and simply took his dick out of its confindments. He moved his hand up and down a couple of times, eyes locked on Craig, who looked mesmerized by his alpha’s cock. He continued to rub it as he muttered to the omega in a low voice. 

“Does it look good, Craig?” asked Tweek, slowly continuing his movements. “Your eyeing it like its candy, Baby.” Craig’s eyes stayed locked on his target, but let out a whimper to show his alpha that his words were true. Tweek chuckled and quit rubbing his dick. He removed his hand, and yanked the belt back, causing Craig to fall forward slightly. His dick rubbed against Craig’s face, causing the omega to whimper slightly, his mouth falling open. Tweek’s tongue poked out of his mouth to lick his lips. Craig looked absolutely delicious on his knees like this. 

Thrusting his hips slightly, Tweek whispered, “Come on, Baby. Open wide. Have some of your candy, love.”

Craig whimpered and turned his head so that he was staring at Tweek’s dick for a minute. It was arched and twitching under Craig’s heavy stare. Precum was dripping slightly from the tip, catching Craig’s attention. The omega slowly moved forward and licked the tip lightly. Craig contemplated the taste, before letting out a humm, as he continued to give Tweek’s dick kitten licks. The alpha let the omega take it at his own pace, knowing this was the first blowjob that Craig had given Tweek. Yet, during this he was fighting his instincts. Instincts that screamed at him to shove his dick down Craig’s throat and simply fuck his face, but while Tweek wanted to be a little rougher he wasn’t going to go that far.

He returned his attention back to his omega, as Craig let out a loud whine. Craig was looking at him with half lidded as he took the tip of the dick into his mouth. Tweek grunted at the feeling, and thrusted forward slightly. Craig kept his eyes on Tweek’s face as he continued to suck on his alpha’s tip before slowly moving down the dick, taking more and more in. It was shocking that Craig got to at least halfway down before his gag reflex took over, causing him to choke around Tweek’s dick. The alpha feeling the throat move around him a little, twitched slightly and closed his eyes at the feeling. 

Craig huffed in annoyance, hating that he couldn’t go completely down on his alpha. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the alpha enjoy the sensations of what other things Craig could do. He began to move his head up and down, taking in Tweek at a slow and steady pace. What he couldn’t fit into his mouth, he reached up with a hand and jerked it off slightly. He stopped at the tip for a second and let his tongue press against Tweek’s piss slit, causing more precum to come out. He lapped it up, humming at the bitter and salty taste that belonged to Tweek. 

After doing that for a minute, Craig continued with his blowjob, working his hardest to please his alpha. Tweek chuckled, eyes still closed and muttered, “Good job, Baby. Doing better than I thought you would. Taking me so fucking well. Can’t wait until I’m fucking your other hole instead, Baby. Gonna have you screaming my fucking name. Screaming so fucking loud, the whole town will realise which alpha you decided to have.”

The omega moaned at the idea of his alpha fucking him that hard and began to move faster in his blowjob, as he lost himself to the rhythm he had set up, a hand reached down to palm at his dick, which was still confined in his pants. However, Tweek had to open his eyes at that direct moment. The alpha clucked his tongue for a minute, before tightening his grip on his belt and yanking on it. Craig suddenly found himself being yanked away from Tweek’s dick, and not able to breath air as well as usually. However, it wasn’t a scary feeling. Craig trusted Tweek, and the feeling of being roughed around as he was caused his dick to twitch in his pants slightly.

“I didn’t say you were allowed to touch yourself, Omega,” growled out Tweek, before smirking devilishly at his mate, “I’m here to do that for you, Baby. Take your pants off.”

Craig was quick to follow orders for once and clumsly fought to get his pants off in his odd position. However after a while he stood there still wearing his jacket, shirt, and boxers. Tweek hummed and sat down on the ground. He grinned at Craig and patted his lap in silent invitation. The omega crawled into Tweek’s lap, whimpering slightly as Tweek tugged on the belt to rush him slightly. As soon as Craig settled in on Tweek’s lap, the alpha shook his head. He nudged the omega’s head and muttered, “Turn around, lovely.”

Craig shot Tweek an annoyed glare, to which was returned with narrowing eyes. Wincing at the sharp look, Craig turned around so that he was leaning against his alpha’s chest. Tweek released his hold on the belt, causing Craig to turn his head to stare back at his alpha in curiosity. However, his attention quickly returned to the front as Tweek reached out, a hand on the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. To help his alpha, Craig raised his hips slightly and flicked the boxers off his feet when they got that low. As they flew to the opposite side of the tent, Craig felt that rush of embarrassment from before and pressed his legs together to hide himself from his alpha. 

It didn’t last long though. A hand reached out to grasp both knees, before yanking them apart with no trouble, not that Craig caused any. The omega groaned and leaned his head back against Tweek’s shoulder. The alpha chuckled and ran his fingers up and down Craig’s thighs. 

“Never thought you would be so embarrassed, Love.”

“Never thought you would be so controlling either,” groaned out Craig, as Tweek’s fingers ghosted across the skin of his cock, which was hard as a rock and standing proudly to attention. 

“Never felt the need to,” whispered Tweek, who was watching his fingers over Craig’s shoulders, but the omega’s shirt hide most of the view. Grasping the end of the shirt, Tweek lifted it up and stuffed it into Craig’s mouth. “There. I usually wouldn’t mind having a conversation with you during this time, but today I have no patience.”   
With the shirt out of the way, Tweek looked down and watched as a hand wrapped around Craig’s dick and started jerking him off. Craig moaned and twitched in Tweek’s lap, the sound being muffled by his shirt. Tweek jerked his omega off for a minute, before reaching with his other hand for something placed not far in the tent. Craig watched through clouded eyes as Tweek grabbed a bottle of lotion. Removing his hand from the omega’s length, Tweek poured lotion all over his fingers before dropping the bottle and lowering his hand down to touch Craig’s twitching hole. 

The hand on his dick returned and continued to rub him at a slow tempo, which drove Craig up the wall with his whining and huffing. Tweek huffed in amusement as one lotion soaked finger played around Craig’s hole without actually penetrating. Craig threw his head back and let out a moan, thrusting forward in hope that Tweek would take pity on him. His alpha though didn’t seem to care that Craig was wanting more. He was taking it at his own pace. He pressed his finger against Craig’s hole, but didn’t penetrate, the tight ring of muscles twitching at the feel of the finger. Tweek hummed but simply moved his finger around, teasing the omega. Craig growled, moaned, begged, a whined at his alpha to enter him. However, it was like Tweek had gone deaf and hadn’t heard a word that Craig had said. He simply went along with the light jerk off and teasing. 

Moaning in defeat, Craig lowered his head against Tweek’s shoulder and huffed in annoyance. He might as well let Tweek have his fun, because obviously the alpha wasn’t in the mood to rush through this. Craig should have kept his guard up though. Tweek waited until the omega had relaxed against his body in defeat before tightening his hold on Craig’s dick, and forcing his finger into Craig forcefully. His finger hitting his prostate dead on. Craig’s mouth opened, shirt falling, but no sound came out. His back arched up beautifully, those blue eyes wide and full of dead on pleasure, drool came out of his mouth, and breath seemed to leave the body as it twitched and wiggled on Tweek’s lap. 

Craig felt like he couldn’t feel anything at all except for intense blinding pleasure. He couldn’t breath, but he could feel his lungs screaming for air. His back hurt, but he couldn’t stop the arched that formed as his orgasm took him over. A film of white overcame his vision as he reached the peak. Finally, he came down enough from the high of pleasure to use his sight again, his body still twitching slightly, and looked down. Tweek’s hand was still firmly around his dick, holding it tightly. His length was red and twitching, but no cum had spilled from it. His alpha had pushed a dry orgasm from his body. 

It was then that Craig noticed that the finger inside of him hadn’t stopped moving. In fact, it was still thrusting inside of him with that hard, fast pace. Tweek had three fingers in it though, hitting his prostate dead on, moans a constant stream that Craig hadn’t noticed before. Tweek growled and asked, “Are you ready for me?”   
A shaky hand reached up and tangled in Tweek’s messy blonde hair, tilting the alpha’s head so that Tweek and Craig could see eye to eye. The omega licked his lips and whispered, “Always.”

A rough moan left Tweek’s throat as he withdrew his fingers and fumbled with something, but Craig hadn’t noticed his gaze still stuck on his alpha. Finally, Tweek leaned in closer and whispered, his voice shaky, “I am going to fucking wreck you.” Then, he pressed his lips against Craig’s roughly pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Craig moaned into the kiss, welcoming the intrusion. As they kissed, Tweek’s hand released the omega’s erection and moved to grasp the bottom of Craig’s thigh; his other hand following on the opposite thigh. Slowly they lifted the omega up, Craig gasping in shock as he was lifted in such a way. 

Tweek chuckled and settled the omega over his cock, slowly lowering the other onto him. Craig arched his back again and moaned at the feeling of being filled by the other. Tweek smirked and tightened his grasp on Craig’s thighs before starting a rough rhythm. Craig moaned and leaned back, moving his hips were he could. Tweek felt so good inside of him. When they were like this he felt complete. Like nothing could separate them again, even though usually when they were done Craig had to go back home. 

“Touch yourself,” ordered Tweek, who was quickening his pace inside his omega. Craig, who let out a howling moan at the feeling of the rough thrust, barely heard him, but reached down to touch his leaking length. He started a quick pace, matching the one Tweek was setting below him. Tweek rumbled out, “Come on. Continue touching yourself until you let go. Spill yourself everywhere, lovely, make a mess. Then your scent will overcome the other. Mark this tent as your own.”

At the thought, Craig let loose stream after stream of cum. Yelling at the top of his lungs, Tweek’s names. Finally, he stopped and was a limp doll on Tweek’s lap, his strength taken from him. Tweek simply huffed though and moved Craig off his dick. Craig whined and found himself laying on the blankets, dirtied by his cum. Tweek simply spread Craig’s legs and entered him again, this time moving at a brutal pace. Moans fell from Craig’s lips as his alpha’s length rammed against his prostate, and after a few minutes Tweek let out a low howl as his dick emptied itself into his omega, but no knot.

Craig knew that it was because he wasn’t in heat. In heat it was about bringing offspring into the world, a rut was a way from alphas to let loose in a way. Tweek reached up and removed the belt from Craig’s throat, throwing it to the other side of the tent. He then moved Craig around so that he was laying comfortable on his side, Tweek spooning him. Kissing him on the neck, Tweek asked, “When do you have to leave?”

“Not till tomorrow,” muttered Craig, leaning back against his alpha. He was sniffing the air too, finding himself satisfied with the fact that he couldn’t smell Christophe anywhere. Only him and Tweek. Just like it should be. Tweek tightened his hold on Craig, causing the omega’s attention to be drawn back to his alpha.

“Good,” whispered Tweek, humming. “I’ve missed you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Things are going to start getting difficult for our boys so watch out!


End file.
